The demon siblings
by OneShaman1
Summary: Princess Adana III., Beelzebub's older sister, went to Earth to visit her baby brother. There she encountered a human who made her change and an old enemy who shows his hatred towards her by trying to kill the girl. While Adana was changing also her powers changed and she begun to protect the ones she cared for. Little brother complex. OgaxOC
1. Princess Adana III

**Chapter 1**

**-Princess Adana III-**

While Adana was looking out of the window of her bedroom in the castle of her father, the Great Demon Lord, she realized that she was missing her little newborn brother Beel.

She was missing him and her mother who died after Beel's birth. Adana looks exactly like her. Long, black hair with curls and a pale skin.

She heard how her little brother En's wet nurses talked about that the Great Demon Lord had send Beel to raise up in the Human world and then destroy it.

Adana wasn't really against destroy the humanity but she was also not really for it.

She wanted to travel to the Earth and visit Beel.

Adana put an cloak on and went out of the castle.

She would search for Alaindelon or his daughter Angelica. With them she can get to the Earth.

While she went through the scenery of the Demon world she remembered how many times I have training with other demons. It was a weird time and I was surprised when an ancient power which just special members of the royal family can use.

She even couldn't cry like her brothers – it's not that she will do it – because of that there will get out a toxic could of her and it kills everything which is about one mile close to her.

Adana met some of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. She ignored them when they greet her. She doesn't cared what they did. She neither doesn't cared what others than her family are doing.

She often heard the employees of the castle talking about her.

"She's an cruel, cold-hearted child..."

Adana wasn't cold-hearted. Maybe cruel but never cold-hearted.

Then she saw Angelica's shack in front of her.

Soon she'll see her baby brother again.

Adana knocks on the door.

Angelica opened it and when she saw Adana in front of her her eyes widened.

"Princess?" She asked. "What are you doing here? And without any nurses?"

"I don't need any. I have a question to you." Adana answered. Angelica looked amazed at her.

"Which one?" She asked.

"I want to visit Beelzebub IV., my baby brother. He's on..."

"...Earth, I know. Father told me." Angelica said. She let Adana in. "Come in, I'll get you there."

Adana entered the little shack and she asked herself how Angelica could live here. It was very small. Adana was used to the big castle.

"I'll open a gate to the Earth where your brother is, your highness." Angelica said and then her body split like a door. A blue-white whirl appeared and Adana went over into it.

It doesn't needed long to get to Earth.

She could feel Beel. Quickly she went the way along and could see Hilda, Lamia and Dr. Folcus. Beel was here, too. And even three humans.

Two of them were fighting.

Adana could feel that they were some sort of evil.

Adana lean against a tree.

The Earth was more beautiful than the Demon World but there are so much things which aren't in the Demon World. These weird foursquare things which could drive.

But they must have video games.

Adana watched the both humans fighting. She couldn't understand why they were doing this. But it had something to do with Beel who watched the fight like Hilda, Lamia and Dr. Folcus.

Adana wondered that they doesn't notice her. She doesn't hold her powers back.

She saw the royal family crest, the Zebûb Spell. It had already widen. The other one had the same on his shoulder, too but Adana could see that this was just an usual tattoo.

She watched the fight for so long and when the black-haired human made the final hit Beel turned around and looked over to Adana. He smiled.

Adana smiled back and wondered why Beel was naked.

He scramble quickly over to her and grabbed the skirt of Adana's gothic lolita dress. It was a mix of gothic lolita and usual clothes which the humans were wearing.

Beel climbed up Adana's dress and she put her arms around Beel when he was by her corset.

"Hello, Beel." Adana said softly. She kissed him on the forehead. She had really missed her brother. She doesn't wanted to leave.

Beel smiled at her and then he pointed over to the black-haired human.

"Is this your... father?" She asked. Adana knew that her father was Beel's father but Beel will see this black-haired guy as a father.

Beel nod and put his hand on her cheek.

"Onee-chan." He said. Adana wince.

He really still remembered who she was. And he had called her 'Onee-chan'.

When the fight ends Lamia looked around and when she saw Beel in Adana's arms she looked very surprised.

Then she remembered who Adana was and looked shocked.

"Princess?" She shouted. Adana wanted to smile but she doesn't do it.

"What are you doing here?" Hilda asked. She had noticed Adana now, too.

"Well I thought I can visit my brother." Adana answered.

The three humans looked over to her, too.

Beel climbed down from her and ran over to the black-haired one.

_Is this his adoptive father?_ Adana asked herself.

"Who are you?" The black-haired said. Hilda, Lamia and Dr. Folcus looked shocked over to him. They seemed to try to tell him who Adana was but she doesn't cared.

Humans can't know who she was.

"I'm Adana III., Beel's sister." She answered. Adana had the same name as her mother and her grandmother.

"Beel's sister? So you're a child of the Demon Lord, too?" He asked.

"Yes. And who are you?"

"Tatsumi Oga." He answered.

Adana couldn't believe he was a human. He was evil and has the Zebûb spell on his hand.

Hilda told Adana why Oga has fought against the other one, Tojou. Because of Beel. Beel had this annoying royal fever. Adana could remember when she has it the last time.

Beel had went out while Hilda was in the Demon World to search Dr. Folcus and Oga had slept. While Beel was out he saw Tojou and thought it was Oga.

And after the fever was away Tojou and Oga wanted to know with whom Beel would live. Beel had chosen Oga.

Adana sat together with Hilda in the living room of Oga's house. She had just went together with them to Oga's house.

Now she knew where she could live but she had to _plead with _Oga to stay here.

When Hilda stopped talking with her she went up to Oga's room. He was playing on a new paddle which Adana had never saw before.

Beel saw her and went over to her. He climbed up on her and she put her arms around him.

"What do you want?" Oga asked and stopped playing.

"See, I need some time to stay here. So I wanted to _ask _you if I can stay here."

Oga looked surprised at her looked for some time at her and at Beel and answered then.

"But Hilda is already..."

Adana doesn't wanted to argue with him.

"Thanks." She said and went out.

**So, that's a whole new fan fiction story, this time with the Beelzebub Manga/Anime**


	2. A demonic student

**Chapter 2**

**-A demonic student-**

_They had destroyed their school! _Adana thought.

She had heard that Oga and Tojou had destroy their school building. So this was this bunch of trash behind them.

When Oga went with Beel to the school Adana wanted to go to school, too. She was never in a school. She had always have homeschooling.

"Hey, Hilda." She said and looked over to Hildegarde, Beel's wet nurse.

Hilda looked over to Adana.

"Let's go to Oga's school."

Hilda looked first surprised at her, then she smiled.

"Why not?" She asked.

Adana was happy to go to a human school. She hadn't see so much humans on one place. She was excited to see so much humans. Even when her father tries to destroy the humans Adana had to say that humans were really clever. They had made these driving things called cars and this paddle which Oga has.

Adana loves video games, just like her father. Her father was really random but Adana loves him much. Just like her brothers and her death mother even when no one can see it.

Hilda had cared about the principal of the Saint Ishiyama High to get her and Adana into the school. The principal was scared and give them school uniforms and made them into students of the school.

Adana and Hilda changed their clothes into the school uniform.

"It's too tight." Hilda mentioned and looked down on her clothes.

Adana sight. She felt weird with these clothes. She looked down on her. It wasn't her style and she felt weird.

"It... it looks odd." She said and then she looked up to Hilda. "But that's ok. Let's go to school."

"Hime-sama... you just want to be on Master Beel's side, right?" Hilda asked.

"That's right!" Adana shouted. She had really missed Beel but now she was happy to had him close by her. She doesn't cared what En was doing. He was a spoiled, little brat.

"That's why I will go to the school of the humans. And I was never in such a thing like a school. The private lessons had been always boring." Adana answered. Hilda smirked.

"Right you are, hime-sama. Shall we go?" Hilda pointed over to the door of the class room of Oga.

"Yes."

And then their teacher came along. It was a human and when he saw them he looked surprised.

"You're two of my students?" He asked. Adana nod.

"I'm Adana." She said and put her hand on her chest. She pointed then over to Hilda. "And this is Hilda."

"Well, then came in." The teacher said. "I'm Mr. Sadohara."

Then he entered the class. Adana walked over to him, Hilda followed her.

"Where should we sit?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Mr. Sadohara already write something down into a note book.

"Sit where ever you want. There are a lot of empty seats."

"Thanks." Adana said and looked over to a guy who sit before Oga. Oga looked a little bit shocked, Beel was sleeping on his back.

She looked devilish at the student.

"Hey you." She said. The student looked up to her. "Move."

A girl with long black hair stood up and looked angrily at her.

"What the hell do you think you are saying?" She yelled. "There are plenty of empty seats, sit on one of those!"

Adana had an unfriendly sentence on her tongue but then she remembered that this wasn't the demon world and she won't understood it and swallowed the sentence down. Instead she said; "I need to take care of this child." Adana pointed over to Bell. "So it's best that I sit close, right?"

She tried to sound friendly but she could hear the evilness in her voice.

The others looked shocked at her before all begun to scream and Adana nearly doesn't understood a sentence.

"Oh, are we gonna see a bitch fight on her first day here?" Someone said.

"It's the wife vs the lover!" An other said.

"Nee-san we're on your side!"

"That's more like it, fight!"

Adana was angrily and was about to cool them down but Hilda grabbed her wrist and when she looked over to her Hilda shook her head hardly.

"Stop!" Oga's friend – Furuichi – said. He stood up. He was sitting directly behind him.

"What?" The dark-haired girl and Adana asked.

"Please stop, this will only lead Oga getting a harem." He said and looked serious. "And that's not fair. Besides, Adana-san isn't his wife."

Then Furuichi yelled; "She's his cousin!"

Oga then sat up and kicked Furuichi out of the class.

Adana kicked meanwhile the guy on the seat before Oga's away and sat down. Beel, who had flew from Oga's back when he kicked Furuichi out landed on her lap. Adana smiled softly at him. Hilda took the seat next to her, before this annoying girl, Aoi Kunieda.

Adana looked around. She was really interested about a human school.

"This school isn't as bad as everyone is saying. But the uniform looks odd." She said and put her arms around Beel. She could feel Kunieda's jealousy sight on her back but she doesn't cared.

"Hey!" Oga shouted. "Why are you here? And how did you get in?"

"I get in like a usual student. On paper, I'm your cousin and transferred here from an other country. Furuichi wasn't that far off with his statement."

"And why did you come with her?" Oga asked Hilda.

"It's because of master. When hime-sama is here I have to watch out for both." She said.

"I don't need anyone who's watching out on me." Adana answered.

"I went here in like hime-sama. On paper I'm her sister." Hilda smirked. "Plus, Alain Delon is also here."

"The old man?" Oga asked surprised.

Then suddenly two girls came in.

"Listen everyone!" They shouted. "They've decided on the sport for the school festival!"

"So what is it?" Kunieda asked.

"It's volleyball!"

_School festival?_ Adana asked herself. _Volleyball?_

She lean over to Oga.

"Hey, what is this volleyball thing?" She asked. Oga looked perplexed at her.

"You don't know what it is?" He asked. Adana shook her head.

"It's a sort of ball game..."

"Like football?"

"You know football but not volleyball?" Oga asked puzzled.

"Well, in the demon world football is the only ball game everyone play. The others are forbidden." She explained.

Then the class seemed to explode. Everyone in the room was screaming.


	3. Volleyball match

**Chapter 3**

**-Volleyball match-**

After the class everyone went training volleyball.

They were discuss while Adana was talking to Hilda.

"I would play, too. But the team is full." She said.

"You can still practice, hime-sama." Hilda answered.

"Not with humans. They can't hold my strength and my speed." Adana answered. Suddenly a ball flew over to her.

Kunieda throw it, but Adana's reflexes were good so she catches it without being hurt.

"Hey, what about practice, too?" She asked. It was a challenge but Adana doesn't took it serious. Adana looked devilish back.

"So?" She asked. "You want me to practice, too? I will make it... if you'll catch the ball without stumble."

"That will be easy." Kunieda said and looked ready. So Adana took 25 % of her strength in her right arm and strike off.

When she throw the ball it was very quick. Human eyes couldn't see it. And this was just 25 % of her powers!

Kunieda couldn't see the ball coming and so it smashed against her stomach and she was thrown back against the wall.

"Strike!" Adana shouted and made a victory pose. She went over to the entrance door. "You've lost. I don't have to practice. See ya."

And with this she went out.

Just later she arrived and saw that Hilda was training the others.

"Huch." She made and looked surprised. Adana went over to her.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"I show them with a film how to play volleyball." She answered.

"I know this, too. I watched a team playing it on a field." Adana said. "I looked easy."

She grabbed a ball.

"And now I'll teach them to play." She said and went over to the others. She looked over to Kunieda who looked surprised at her.

"Well, you told me to train, too." She said and grin. "So let's train. Are you ready?"

"Ready." Kunieda said while the boys went back to the benches.

"I just have to receive your serve, right?" She asked.

"Hey you, stop trying to take the lead!" One of Kunieda's friends said.

"Why are you the one that's deciding the positions!"

Adana looked with evilness over to the girls.

"Be quiet." She said. And they get quiet.

Adana smiled successful and throw the ball up into the air. Then she jumped and made her hands into fists and smashed the ball over to Kunieda.

A crater was in the ground and in the wall where the ball landed.

"Is that all you got? Just screaming around and staying in the way?" She asked and grin.

Kunieda got angrily and looked with anger at Adana.

"Give me more of your serves." She said. Adana hold the next ball in her hand and still grin.

"Fine. There's the next one." Adana said and throw the ball again up to the air and then she jumped and smashed then the ball over to Kunieda. This time she even doesn't used too much powers.

This time Kunieda moved right and throw the ball back to the net. The others were surprised.

Then the others went back.

"Now you're the captain." Adana said. "Be proudness."

And with this Adana returned to Hilda and smiled.

"That was fun." She said and saw that Kunieda's arms were hurt.

Then suddenly there went an other team.

"Let's have a match!" They shouted.

MK5 stood on their T-Shirts.

"Who the hell are they?" Adana asked.

"A group of weird humans." Hilda answered.

Just one minute later the MK5 had lost.

A few days later the volleyball match begun. Adana nearly came too late to the game. She entered the gym when the teams stood in front of themselves. She ran over to Hilda.

She saw that Kunieda gave that Izuma her hand.

"Both team captain shake hands!" A voice said. "I didn't except this from the thug team."

She could hear the other girls who booed Kunieda. Adana doesn't listened to the announcer. She looked over to Oga and Beel on his back.

She could hear the St. Ishiyama students booing the others and get angrily when other came in. And they seem to be something like cheerleaders.

"We will now begin the 3rd exhibition volleyball match of the 6 horseman vs. Ishiyama! Play ball!"

"I hope this is going good." Adana said.

Hilda next to her nod.

"They will."

"The 6 horseman serve first. The server is the boxing team's captain Shinjou!"

Adana looked over to the boy with the light hair. He hold the ball in his hand.

"He's high up! What a nice jump serve!"

The ball was coming towards Kunieda. She had trained with Adana a lot and this serve hadn't as much power as Adana had served.

She could throw the ball back and Tatsuya throw the ball but Mitsuteru hold the ball and throw it back on Ishiyama's place.

Adana looked shocked.

Then one of the 6 horseman made an other serve but Kunieda blocked it. Then suddenly Oga jumped on Tojou's hand and he lifted him up into the air. But then Oga maybe thought it's football and kicked the ball.

"What is this idiot doing?" Hilda and Adana shouted at the same time.

Then they had a timeout and Adana went over to Oga.

"What was that?" She shouted.

"I..." But Adana doesn't let him say what he wanted.

"I have trained with you, remember! And you have mistake this for football?" She shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry." Oga said suddenly. Adana looked surprised at him.

Beel reached out his hands to Adana.

"Onee-chan!" His baby voice said. He climbed over to Adana and was then on her back.

"Play just well." Adana said and returned to Hilda still with Beel on her back.

"Is this girl the mother of it? So they're the parents!" She heard one of the St. Ishiyama girls saying. She wanted to hit them but she could fight it back successful.

But then Beel ran back to Oga.

"Beel?" Adana asked surprised. Her baby brother looked around to her with a weird glow in his eyes. But she could just understood it when Oga suddenly throw Beel as the ball instead the ball. And then they got a score.

"Wow." Adana said. That was a good plan.

And from then Oga used Beel and Ishiyama got many points.

But then – with a devilish presence – the ball was throw over Kunieda but she couldn't hold it.

"What?" Hilda asked next to Adana. Then she looked over to her. "Hime-sama, did you feel it?"

Adana nod. She knew this presence. It came from this Izuma.

"I don't think he's a human."

Kunieda fell down and her arms were red. It doesn't look like she could play.

The cheerleaders sprayed on the red places but this won't help.

Adana got an idea and stood up. She went over to Kunieda.

"Can I talk to you. This won't take much time." She said. Kunieda looked surprised at her but then she nod and they went out of the gym. Adana lead Kunieda to the locker room and looked exactly at Kunieda's arms.

"This won't heal right now." She said and took a bandage she had always with her. It was a special bandage with special heal powers. She gave it Kunieda.

"But this will help."

"I have to play!" Kunieda shouted. "How shall I do this then?"

"I have an idea." Adana said and pointed at the sport uniform for baseball Kunieda had on.

"Let me take your place. I can still fight."

"You mean play."

"Yes."

Kunieda looked down at her sport uniform.

"Okay. But you have to win!" She shouted.

"I'll, don't worry." Adana said.

Kunieda and Adana changed their clothes.

Kunieda's sport uniform was a bit too tight for Adana but she ignored it.

"Well, just look." Adana said and looked around to Kunieda. "How the real winners are doing it." She said and went back to the gym.

When she entered the gym the ball flew over to her and she catches it. She could feel the power but she doesn't cared much.

"There's a swap! Team captain Aoi Kunieda changed with Adana!" The announcer said when Adana went over to the Ishiyama team.

**3rd Chapter! Have fun!**


	4. Demon in a cloak

**Chapter 4**

**-Demon in a cloak-**

Adana took Aoi's place as the leader of the Ishiyama Team and she got the ball from Izuma who threw a weird look at her. Adana only threw the ball into the air and crashed her hand against it. She tried not to use too much of her powers because Izuma may recognize her. His demonic powers were weak but he still was a demon.  
>"Nice throw!" She heard someone from the audience screaming. Adana only smirked and stroke with an arrogant gesture her black hair back which was actually dyed. Her original hair color was green, just like En's and Beel's. Shortly after it was known her mother won't survive the birth of Beel she dyed her hair black to show her mother that she will take her place when she won't be there anymore.<br>Iris - her mother - had smiled when she saw Adana after she had dyed her hair black.  
>The match went on and on and it became more and more difficult for the demon princess to not use too much power. She felt Izuma's gaze on her. The arrogant part of her personality, the bigger part of it, liked it being watched. But the smaller part of her personality which always was hidden and restrained, the innocent and fair one knew something was odd. But because Adana mostly restrained it she automatically ignored it. These both parts of her personality were like a devil and an angel sitting on her shoulders... just that the devil, the arrogance, was stronger than the angel, the innocence and fairness.<br>The ball flew towards her and she jumped up into the air. Her hand crashed against the ball hardly and the ball crashed on the ground because of it was too quick. For a second she had forgot to held back her powers and now she grinned when she realized that the audience stared shocked at her.  
>She liked that kind of attention when she jumped in the air to threw the ball which was thrown to her by Hajime over to Oga. Oga didn't seemed to have problems playing with Beel on his back.<br>Besides Adana was able to dodge every ball which was thrown by Izuma. For her he was serving too lightly. But it seemed like he got slowly pissed on by her being able to dodge every ball he served.  
>"You damn demon princess..." She heard him muttering when the match went on. Slowly the audience supported the Ishiyama team instead of the Rokkisei team.<br>In the end Oga lands a winning score and thus Ishiyama won the match.  
>The others of the Ishiyama team gave each other a high five. When Oga tried to do so with her she first refused until Beel raised his arm to give her a high five and she gave both a high five.<br>While doing so the door to the gym was kicked open and there stood some guys there and shouted for Oga.  
>Not interested in fighting some weak looking humans Adana went down to the changing room and took off the shirt when she noticed someone approaching her. She looked around and saw Aoi Kunieda walking towards her.<br>"What do you want?" Adana asked and took on the Tank-Top before the shirt of the school uniform.  
>"Thanks for getting in my place." Aoi said and turned around, just like she felt awkward to thank her.<br>"Of course I would take your place. After all I make a better leader thousand times than you."  
>Aoi looked angrily at the arrogant female princess.<br>"You... I have swallowed my pride to thank you and you're only replying me that you're better, you arrogant dairy cow!"  
>On Adana's forehead appeared a nerve as she looked around to Aoi and stood close before her, her green eyes sparkling in anger as she stared into Aoi's eyes.<br>"You..." The one head taller woman hissed. "Don't mess up with the live you have got. It would be a pity, this face is the only thing of which men may fell for you."  
>Aoi's eyes widen when she stared at her. Slowly Adana let go of her and took off the pants.<p>

"W... when you'll stay like this then no one will want to be your friend!" Aoi shouted and her voice shuddered of fear. "I don't think Oga likes woman like you."

"I don't care of Oga." Adana said and took on the skirt of the school uniform. "There's something between us you shouldn't know! So stay out of things which aren't your business!"  
>With this Adana left and slammed the door shut behind her.<br>_I am not arrogant..._ She thought while walking back. _I am not!_

In the night she woke up as she felt a strong demonic power. Somehow it crawled in her subconsciousness and she ripped her eyes open.  
>Quickly she sat up and stared to the window. She was in the guest room of Oga's house. His mother gave her this place after she was introduced as Hilda's sister who was supporting her.<br>Adana opened the window and stared outside.  
>"Feels... familiar..." She muttered as she stood up and grabbed the pants she got from Misaki Oga and took them on together with the flip-flops. She already had got a t-shirt on and hurried outside.<br>It made her feel uneasy that she knew such a strong demonic power.  
>She landed on the next roof and then she ran it along to the next. Good thing it was night. Besides some thugs there was no one outside.<br>Soon she saw a man in a cloak standing on a high building. When she stopped on the closest roof he turned around to her.  
>"Oooh, there is she! Princess Adana III.!" He shouted. That was really a demon. He made a bow but it was more like he made fun of her. And that was something she hated, when someone was making fun of her.<br>"Who are you?!" She shouted in the demonish language to him.  
>"Aww, you cannot remember me? What a pity." He answered in the same language and a grin spread across his face. Adana couldn't see his whole face, only the lower part of his nose and his mouth was seen.<br>"Well, well. Then you don't have to avoid these attacks." He said and pounced at Adana. She only avoided the attack and looked surprised at him.  
>"Who the hell are you?! Tell me!"<p>

"I won't tell you unless you will remember me!" He shouted and grinned.

"How should I know when you're hiding your face?!" Adana shouted as the guy again attacked her. This time she grabbed his fist with one arm. With the other she grabbed his free arm and crossed both before his chest. Then she raised her right leg and her foot crashed under his chin. He only stepped a few steps back and spit out blood.

"You have mastered the Demonic Martial Arts, huch? How cute!" He shouted and rubbed his chin. "But only with this you won't be able to defeat strong opponents like me! Your arrogance is in the way!" Adana's body stiffen when she wanted to reply but instead the guy's fist crashed in her stomach. She felt blood filling up her throat and she coughed it put as he hurled her through the air. She would have crashed into the next building but two strong arms caught her. Adana looked up and saw a pissed looking Oga and Beel.

"Oga! Beel!" She shouted surprised as she ripped off his hold.

"Who the hell are you?!" Oga shouted angrily. The guy only put his hands in the trousers pockets and grinned.

"There these two are. The two demon siblings. Only the third one is missing." The guy said. Then he suddenly pointed at Adana. "Don't think you won't be safe here! The demon lord had sent you all to several places where he thought you won't be found." He laughed and suddenly he disappeared. "Wai...!" Adana shouted but then she coughed up blood and put her hand on her stomach. The punch may was too strong.

"Onee-chan!" She heard Beel shouting. He was pronouncing it like a child which was learning talking. Adana looked up as Oga stepped next to her.

"Oi! You all right?!" He shouted. Adana stared up to them and nod.

"Yes, yes. Don't care about me!" She shouted and wipe the blood off her mouth corners. She turned around and went off. Although she wanted to be all alone and hate herself for not being able to punch the guy hardly and recognize him but because of her arrogance and Oga who followed her she wasn't able to.

**Wow, it had been quite a long time since I have updated the last chapter. But this is chapter 4! Hope you liked it! ** **I thought over changing Adana into an arrogant woman who may slowly change while being in the Human World. And I stopped making the canon story, this story should be more like an... OVA.** **Please review!**


	5. Oga's old archrival

**Chapter 5**

**-Oga's old archrival-**

The next day Adana even didn't went to school like Oga and Hilda. Instead she stayed in bed and tried to remember the demon she encountered in the night. He said she has to know him but doesn't remember. "When I can't remember then it means he's not important." She muttered when she lifted herself from bed. But still she remained curious and grabbed the shirt of the school uniform and took it on. Then she took on the skirt and the stockings. Then she took on the shoes and went out. She wanted to go to the place where she met the demon. But when she went the street down she heard steps behind her. "Oi, hot chick!" She heard and turned around. It was her arrogant ego what made her think that she was meant. But she was right. A guy with long dark hair approached her. He grinned when she turned around. "What is it?" She asked and crooked her head. "You're wearing the school uniform of Saint Ishiyama High but I never saw you there before." He said and stopped only one step before her. "I'm new, I came there with the Ishiyama High." Adana answered. She crossed her arms and looked at the guy. Just then she noticed him wearing the school uniform for boys of Saint Ishiyama High. "So you're in the class of Tatsumi Oga, eh? You know him?" He asked and looked now curious. "I do." She answered. "But who are you?" "I'm Keigo Matsumoto. And Oga... well he's something like my archrival." He answered and stepped closer to her. He pulled one arm around her shoulders and Adana growled. "Tell me, are you in a relationship with him, hottie?" He asked while she shook off his arm. "If you want to know then find it out." She said angrily and turned around to go. "Wait! Oi, beauty!" He shouted and went after her but Adana ignored him. She knew she won't shook him off and sigh when her arrogant part wanted to stay and hear more compliments. But she tried to ignore it and went on. She couldn't go to the place where she encountered the demon and instead she went to school. and Keigo followed her. "By the way, you're the one who had always dodged Izuma's serves, right? not bad but it had pissed him on!" He said while walking behind her with the arms crossed behind his head. "Where did you get that from?" Adana asked and didn't even looked around. "Cause I'm the hidden member of Rokkisei, Ada-chan! Izuma's a friend of mine." Adana got really annoyed at him and nearly stopped when he called her _Ada-chan_. No one was allowed to call her like this, no one besides her parents. But she only shrugged with her shoulders. "If you want to beat me up then do it. I will only guarantee that you won't win." She said while walking on, a dangerous undertone in her voice. "I would never think of beating up such a sexy chick like you!" Shouted Keigo while following her. At some point she reached the school and headed in her class, ignoring Keigo saying good-bye. When the teacher asked her where she had been she only answered that she hadn't felt good. In the break Beel greet her by climbing on her back. "Babu." He said with his pacifier in the mouth. "You had felt it?" She asked and stroke over his hair. She once had green hair like he and En has but after their mother Iris died she dyed her hair black as a memory. "By the way, who was that guy in the cloak?" Asked Oga.

"I don't know. When I'm not remembering then it only means that he's not important at all." Adana answered while she pulled her arms around Beel. Hilda wasn't there, she was looking for that guy in the cloak.

"He was knowing you." Oga said.

"I can't nothing against it to not remember someone like him!" Adana answered and went on. Both were on their way to a specialist room when she suddenly heard a familiar voice calling out for her. She sigh annoyed.

"Ada-chan!"

Out of a class room went Keigo and raised his arm to greet her.

"There you are, Ada-chan!" He shouted and raised his arms but then his gaze met Beel's. Adana's baby brother was staring at him like Oga was always staring.

"Oh, I heard from the baby." Keigo said and lean over to Beel. "He's kinda cute."

He reached out his hand to pat Beel's head but the demon baby climbed from Adana's arms over to her back.

"Gabuh!" He pointed with his forefinger at Keigo.

"He doesn't want to be touched." Adana said and poked lovingly Beel's cheek.

"Well, then I won't touch you." Keigo looked up to Adana and put his hand on her shoulder. "But I'm allowed to touch you, right?"

Suddenly Oga's hand grabbed Keigo's wrist and both gazed at each other.

"You...!" Both said at the same time. The both looked at each other and in Oga's eyes sparkled anger.

"I didn't knew you were so protective over a woman. Or is it your bride and child?" He looked over to Adana and Beel and both stared like Oga was staring at him.

"You're not really his bride, are you, hottie?" He asked. Adana fought back laughing and shrug with the shoulders.

"What if?" She asked.

"Dabu." Beel said on her back.

"Cutie, why didn't you said me anything?" He asked and looked disappointed at her.

"You hadn't asked. Besides, it's not my son and Oga is not my husband." She said. She picked Beel from her back and reached him over to Oga.

"It's his son."

Oga took Beel in his arms and the baby went on his back. Keigo looked around to Oga.

"Oh, so you have became a father? What a pity for the girl who had got pregnant." He laughed and pulled one arm around Adana's shoulders. She only growled and shook off his arm.

"And this sexy chick here is free, right? So let's go out!"

"Not at all." Adana said and avoided the next time he tried to pull his arm around her. "I'm too perfect to go out with you."

"So mean... but such a beauty!" Keigo said with a smile. Adana only gazed angrily at him and roll her eyes.

"But... I knew you came into this school, Oga. What about having a rematch for the last time we have fought?" Asked Keigo and crossed the arms before his chest.

"Then come on!" Oga said and raised his arm and Beel did the same.

"Not in the school!" She heard suddenly somebody shouting. It was Izuma from the Rokkisei. "When you want to fight then do it outside."

Both stared angrily at themselves but then the bell to the next class ring and more students came out.

"Let's move it to the next time, Oga." Said Keigo when he returned to his class. Then he looked over to Adana. "Ada-chan, let's go out! Think over it!"

Then he disappeared in his class while Adana only rolled with her eyes once again and went on to the specialist room.

Somehow she liked it that Keigo wanted to go out with her. Maybe she will agree to Keigo's proposal to go out.

**Hope you liked it and please review! **


	6. Martial Arts

**Chapter 6**

**-Martial Arts-**

Adana even didn't cared what was happening between Oga and his archrival. She didn't stayed for the fight and didn't cared who will win.  
>She wanted to know who that guy was and finally went to the place she met him in the night.<br>There was no sign of him, only his demonic presence. She could follow him by it but there was no other sign of the demonic presence.  
>"Hime-sama!" There was Hilda jumping down from a roof.<br>"Did you found him?" She asked but Hilda only shook her head.  
>"I'm sorry but I didn't found anything." Hilda said. "Although the demonic presence felt really familiar."<br>"Hm. Then he don't have to be this important." Adana said and stroke her hair back. She was really curious who that was. The demon said she should remember him but she can't.  
>She shook her head.<br>_I can't remember him so I shouldn't care._ She thought and noticed how she felt sick. The punch she received had made her feel sick the whole day by now.  
>So after returning to school she decided to practice the Martial Arts she had learned in secret for some years by now later to get used back to it. One year ago she had used it for the last time.<p>"Honey-chan!" She heard and looked up. There was Keigo coming towards her with a smile. He had cotton in his nose holes and a band-aid on his nose. "Had Oga broken your nose?" Adana asked. "Well, it hadn't been that bad. He got really mad when I said I'll go out with you. Are you sure you're not in a relationship with him?" Keigo asked and followed her to the roof of the school. There they sat down and he ate his lunch. "I'm not. I'm only living with him because of... his wife... is my sis and need some support." Somehow the word 'wife' didn't wanted to go over her lips and she was silent. Now that she was here for two weeks she noticed that something wasn't right with her. She wasn't as arrogant as always. She didn't acted like always. "So this blonde gal was his wife? The one who looks like a Gothic Lolita?" "Yes, Hilda." Adana answered and drank the coffee she had bought before. But her thoughts walked around the fact that she really had changed. Adana furrowed her brows. "Hey, you know a place to practice Martial Arts?" She asked and looked back at Keigo. "I do. 'The Underground' is a place to practice Martial Arts. Shall I show you the place, Honey-chan?" 'He had changed his nickname to me from Ada-chan to Honey-chan...' She thought but nod. "Then it's a day!" He shouted and looked excited but Adana only looked emotionless at him. "No way!" She shouted and stood up. Keigo only grabbed her ankle. "Wait, Honey-chan. Are you a Martial Artist? Or shall I teach you?" "I'm one." Adana answered and noticed him looking at her panties. But she didn't cared. She also didn't cared to be seen naked. After all once all of the men saw a naked woman or will see one. And the women saw themselves naked. "But what about a spar then?" Adana asked and looked crooked at him. "Only when we'll make a bet, Honey-chan." "What kind of one?" "If I'll win then you have to give me a kiss - on the lips. If you'll win then choose what I should do." Adana grinned. She liked these kinds of bets. "I don't know - but something embarrassing." She said and Keigo grinned. "All right." And like he had high hopes into it he told everyone in school that 'Honey-chan' will be soon his girlfriend. Adana didn't listened to it and sigh annoyed. When a girl of the third year asked her if it was right she was silent first. "He only wish it. Great like I am, I would get every guy." She said and walked off. The whole day she didn't saw Oga and Hilda again and she felt a weird feeling in her chest. Something like hatred, sadness and anger. She didn't knew this feeling before and shook only her head. 'I shouldn't think about those two.' She thought while walking out of the school building. Suddenly arms were put around her. "Honey-chan! There you are!" Keigo shouted and tried to press her tighter to him but she ripped from his hold. "Let me go!" She shouted and turned around to him. With crossed arms before the chest she stared seriously at him. "Then let's go, Honey-chan!" Keigo grabbed Adana's hand and pulled her forward. She looked forward to get some practice in fighting - and a spar with a human. **If there would be a Genre called 'Martial Arts' I would choose it for this story... I bet a certain manga which is going about Martial Arts took too much influence on me :)** **Hope you liked it and please review!**


	7. Sparring time

**Chapter 7**

**-Sparring time-**

Keigo took her through the whole town until they reached a district, the Slums. There was an old warehouse with broken windows out of which went loud music. There was someone screaming and laughing from the audience.

"There's an audience?" Adana asked while Keigo pulled her inside.

"Yeah, there's one. And now let's go and fight, Honey-chan!" He pulled her forward and Adana grinned when the others saw her going in.

"So this is your new girlfriend, Keigo?" Asked a tall muscular man.

"I am not." Adana said and ripped from his grip. She crossed her arms again. "I only wanted to practice some fighting."

"She's a Martial Artist." Keigo said with a grin. "So lend me a place to spar with her."

"All right." He lead both a place where both could spar with each other.

"Honey-chan, how many fights do you have behind you?" Keigo asked while he undressed his shirt. Underneath he had got a Tank-Top on and around his arms were bound with small ropes. Adana had also read about the human Martial Arts and recognized it by his look.

"Muay Thai." She said. Keigo grinned.

"Oi, Honey-chan! You know it well." He smiled at her while saying it. Adana looked down on her. Usually she prefers her own fighting suit. She wears then bandages around her breasts and tight leggins. She also wears boots and a leather coat over it. The coat was only buttoned up on her belly. But now she had to fight in a school uniform. While Keigo went to the usual fighting pose and Adana crossed her legs and made the usual fighting pose of DMA (Demonic Martial Art).

"Remember our bet, Honey-chan!" He said and pulled his pants up.

"I do, I do." She said and then she pounced at him. A part of the usual Martial Art in the Demon World was an ability called _Flash step_. There the feet had to move really quickly and it mostly looks like being transported. Adana raised her left leg to kick Keigo's face but he dodged by lifting one arm.

"Not bad, Honey-chan." He said and then raised his elbow to punch her away. But she only made a backwards roll and land on her feet. Suddenly Keigo was in front of her and she quickly jumped up before he could punch her and wrapped one arm around his neck and he fell down on the ground. She landed above him and reached out one arm to punch him but he quickly pulled his head aside. With a grin he grabbed her waist and pulled himself up and her on his shoulders.

"Hey! That's none fighting!" She shouted and pinched his arm. When he let her go she made a roll over his shoulder and landed behind him. Then she raised her leg and kicked his back. She grinned victorious but then he turned around and grabbed her leg.

"Honey-chan, I won't lose if it comes to a kiss and date." He said and pulled her closer.

"And I won't let you to!" Adana answered and kicked his hand off and attacked him.

"Screw you!" She shouted and jumped in the air and kicked this time his face.

"That was... Taekwondo." Keigo said surprised. "So you use Mixed Martial Arts."

"I do." Adana answered. Mixed Martial Arts were something like DMA. She then pounced at him again but he only raised his arms to dodge the attack. With a single flash step she went around Keigo and kicked him. He tumbled and nearly fell down. Then he turned around and looked at her with a grin. Then... there was the demonic presence again. Adana looked around as it was the same demonic presence like in the night. It was that guy and the presence was close. Suddenly she found herself head down and then she laid on the mat.

"Huch?"

"You're down, Honey-chan." Keigo said with a grin as he kneel down next to her and then lean over to her.

"Damn it!" Adana punched angrily the mat underneath her and furrowed the brows. Keigo reached out his hand to her but she made a backwards roll and stood on her feet. The demonic presence had distracted her. But now it had disappeared. Keigo grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"Remember our bet, Honey-chan? So come over here." He said and reached out his arms to her but she shook her head.

"Not here." She said and crossed her arms.

"Ooh, are you shy?" He asked and laughed but she only made a disgusted face. From somewhere she knew his voice... but she couldn't remember it. "I'm going out." Adana said and turned around. But before she could went out the guy who had greet Keigo stood in her way.

"You're still in our place. So you'll stay here." He said. Somehow Adana could feel Keigo giving him a thumbs up. Angrily she let her anger out – her demonic anger – and pushed him hardly aside. The guy crashed against the wall and she walked out. She could hear Keigo calling her when she went outside. But she ignored him, instead she saw a baby with green hair coming quickly towards her. It was Beel.

"Beel?" She asked when he was then by her and grabbed her skirt to climb up to her shoulders.

"Da!" He shouted and looked at her.

"Don't tell me... you've been worried." She said. Beel only nod. "Where did you left Oga?" Adana asked and patted with a smirk his head. Before he could answer Keigo stepped out.

"Honey-chan, don't run away like that..." Then he saw Beel on her shoulder."That's weird. Although it's Oga's and Hilda's child he's attached to you." Beel only gave him an angry look.

"Babu!" Keigo only laughed at Beel's serious face.

"He's really cute." He said and walked closer. "But now let's go over to our bet." He lean forward but Adana's body only stiffen. As his face came closer suddenly Beel punched him. Without wanting it Adana begun to snort and then she laughed as Keigo touched with a painfully expression his nose where Beel punched him. She really hadn't laughed like this for many, many years.

"He's really..." Keigo said angrily and glared at Beel.

"Come on, he's a little kid." Adana said and took her baby brother in her arms. "So don't freak out."

"Yeah, yeah. It seems like I won't get my kiss while the kiddo is around here. So I'll take it later." He said and quickly kissed her cheek before disappearing inside.

"Dabuh gah."

"Yeah, I don't like him either." Adana answered and patted Beel's head as she went back to the place both siblings were living. "But thanks for saving me... for now."

Somehow her lips automatically formed to a gentle smile and Beel grinned back.

In the background was a hooded person with a mad grin on the lips.

"Well, well. Seems like this place and these mere humans are changing you..." He said. "Be prepared... Honey-chan."

**I am... attracted to Martial Arts :) I have realized it while writing the sparring scene... **

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	8. The demons arrived

**Chapter 8**

**-The demons arrived-**

As both went their way back to Oga's house Adana got a weird feeling in her neck. It wasn't Beel, the baby was held in her arms before her chest.  
>It was the feeling of being watched. Besides, the darkness of the evening was making her paranoid.<br>"Beel. Do you feel it?" She asked. Her baby brother nod. They both had squinted their eyes as they looked to the side where two persons appeared and encompassed them. It were two male demons. The right one was Dundril and the left Forcus when Adana's memory served her right. They once belonged to Behemoth's 34 pillar Division... before they disappeared like many other demons.  
>"Dundril... Forcus... Long time no see." She said with a cold smile.<br>"Well said, Hime-sama." Dundril said as he grabbed his sword and held it to her neck.  
>"But we aren't here for talking." Forcus added.<br>"I know. I only wondered what you are doing here. This only means you have hid here." She said and looked down to Beel. He looked curious from Forcus to Dundril and back.  
>"We're here only to complete our order to capture the children of the Demon Lord and kill the ones who are their supporter." Dundril said.<br>"So you both will better come with us."  
>"Auh." Beel said and Adana looked down to him.<br>"You're right, Beel." She said as she placed him on her back. "We won't give up without fighting back."  
>With this she raised one arm and made her hand to a fist.<br>Dundril and Forcus looked not pleased by her answer and Dundril swung his sword.  
>"Well, then... when you want to fight then let's fight."<br>Adana grinned as she put her free hand on Beel's head.  
>"Oga is not around right now so let's fight together, Beel." She said.<br>"Dabugh." Beel answered and both grinned.  
>Then Adana pounced at Forcus first who didn't have got a weapon and tried to kick him in his face. Forcus grabbed her foot but Adana used the chance and kicked his face with the other foot, causing him to crash against a street light.<br>"I won't give up too easily." She said as she turned around to Dundril.  
>Against Keigo she went on softer because he was a human and wouldn't stand the power of her kicks and punches. But the demons could stand the power so she attacked them usually.<br>"Die!" Dundril shouted and attacked her with the sword, but he rather pointed at Beel. Adana ducked and raised her fist. With a quick move her fist crashed in his stomach and then she used flash step to go around him and kicked his back. Dundril first tumbled before he turned around and swung his sword. Adana quickly stepped back but got a cut in her cheek.  
>Before she could realize it tears filled Beel's eyes and she wasn't quick enough to comfort him. When he begun to cry lightning went out of his body and hit Dundril. And not only him. Some lightning went to the other side, probably to Oga. Only Adana was intact. She placed her hand on Beel's head.<br>"Hey, you're a man so stop crying." She said and when he looked up to her she gave him a soft smile. "Besides, it's not a deadly wound so it's all right and... you have knocked him out with your lightning."

"Not too quick." Suddenly Forcus stood up again and grabbed his head. He turned it around some times and some bones in his neck snapped.

Adana stared shocked at him while he grinned and also Dundril stood up again with his sword.

"Damn." Adana glared at them and Beel did the same.

She was ready to fight again when suddenly Shintaro Natsume and Hajime Kanzaki appeared.

"Isn't it unfair that two guys are fighting against a girl?" Asked Natsume while they approached Adana.

"What are you two doing here?!" She shouted surprised. She didn't thought that these both will appear here. Besides, they looked like they wanted to fight... but their opponents were demons.

"Wait... they have got weapons and are a lot stronger." She said. Hajime and Natsume seemed not to care.

"It's against rules to fight in a team with weapons against a woman." Natsume said and looked around to her. "You should better go."

Adana first only stared at both who begun to fight against the both demons. In her heart appeared a weird feeling she couldn't describe. She only shook her head and turned around.

"Babah." Beel said while she ran away.

"I know, I know. But it's better to listen to them... besides, I have the feeling Oga needs our help." She said while running towards the direction where she thought Oga was. The direction where the lighting of Beel went.

There she found Oga with the demon who had attacked her.

"Gah." Beel instantly went down from her shoulders and ran over to Oga.

"There you are." The demon said and looked over to her. She could see one red eye under his hood and from somewhere... from somewhere she recognized that voice.

But she still couldn't remember.

"What the hell do you think by attacking us?!" She shouted angrily while she went over to Oga who was sitting injured on the ground. A weird feeling of pain appeared in her chest and she pressed her hand against her chest.

_What is this...?_ Adana thought while looking over to the demon who stood there. She could see how he grinned.

"You... why are you attacking us!?" She shouted again and walked some steps towards him. She didn't cared if the guy will punch her again and she frowned.

"Why not? It's fun. The humans are weak and easy to beat. When we will keep it up like this the humans soon will be erased." He laughed and somehow Adana got really mad.

"You...!" She raised her hand and clenched her fist before she tried to punch him but he easily grabbed her fist.

"That's still too weak." He said. Adana got more mad and raised her left foot. She kicked him into his guts. Even when he was a demon, demon and human males have got the same genitals.

That was an attack the demon hadn't expected it and let go of her.

"You... damn bitch..." He said and furrowed the brows. He tried to attack her after it but then Hilda appeared with her saber and put it to his neck. The demon only grabbed the saber and broke it into pieces.

"Whatever you all do, you're all too weak." He said with a grin. He punched Hilda and she flew away and crashed into the next wall. Then he tried to cut Adana with the leftover of Hilda's saber but she felt how someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Then Beel landed in her arms and Oga stood before her and got cut instead of her.

"Oga!" Adana shouted shocked when he fell to the ground and held his injury. Beel stared shocked at his adoptive father and nearly begun to cry but then Oga looked at him.

"Don't cry again. It isn't this bad." He said. Adana felt a rip inside of her when she looked at Oga's injury and she stared over to the demon.

"You..." She hissed and looked angrily up to him. She noticed how she got really pissed on and her green eyes slowly turned red with a narrow pupil and she got longer fangs. Her skin turned more pale as she went over to the demon and a dark smokey aura wobbled around her.

It was the usual aura of a demon and she growled at him, showing her demon nature.

"You damn asshole. Don't even dare to lay a finger on one of them." With this she strike out and tried to punch him. When the demon tried to avoid her she quickly turned around him and as he looked around she kicked his jaw. This propelled him through the air and she followed him as quickly as she could and jumped from one roof to another until she was close enough to him and tried to punch him but he dodged her attack and his free hand clenched to a fist before he let the fist crash in her side and she flew to the side and she stopped herself from falling.

"Why are you pissed like this? Since when is the arrogant and egoistic demon princess attached to humans? Or is it because of this human guy, Oga?" He asked and grinned devilish.

"Be quiet." She hissed and tried to pounce at her when suddenly he was next to her and raised his arm.

"Be gone." He said and before Adana could realize it his fist crashed in her head and for some time she saw everything twice.

"Gh..." Her head begun to spin and she felt sick and in the next moment darkness surrounded her.

**And slowly, slowly the demon princess is beginning to change :)**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	9. Childhood friends

**Chapter 9**

**-Childhood friends-**

While waking slowly up she noticed something heavy on her chest and Adana opened her eyes. She looked down on her chest and noticed Beel laying on her chest and sleeping.

She was first surprised where she was but then she noticed it was her room in Oga's house. Her head still was spinning but her thoughts wandered over to Oga.

_Is he all right?_ She thought while reaching out for Beel and stroking over his head. Then she wrapped one arm around him and pulled herself up with him in her arms.

Although her head was spinning she stood up and went out of the room. It was the middle of the night and went through the empty hall over to Oga's room.

Somehow she wanted to see him, see if everything was all right. She also want to know if Hilda was all right.

She swayed on the way to Oga's room and before she entered the room without permission or knocking like always she stopped and softly knocked.

Somehow... it was like the last punch of the demon she received let something inside of her snapping.

When no one answered as she knocked she opened the door and peeked inside. Besides of Oga in his bed there was no one. No sign of Hilda.

Adana wondered where Beel's demon maid was when she entered quietly Oga's room and closed the door behind herself.

She stared at Oga from the door for some time before slowly going over to him and looking in his face. He looked like he was in pain, besides his face was red and he had got a wet cloth on his forehead.

Adana bite on her bottom lip and pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down on it, still holding Beel in her arms. Again she felt a rip through her heart and she chewed on her bottom lip while leaning over and touching the cloth on Oga's forehead. It was already warm.

She put the cloth in the bowl which stood on the shelf over the bed and then put the cold cloth on Oga's forehead again. While doing so and seeing his painful expression she somehow felt tears in her eyes and tried not to cry. She could control her own crying power but it was a long time since she had cried so she tried to fight it back.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed quietly while sitting back down on the chair and put Beel on her lap. "It's my fault that you both... you and Hilda... and perhaps others... got injured. It seems like I have to know this guy and he's only because of me here..."

Her shoulders begun to shake and she gripped the pants and closed her eyes while the tears begun to roll down her cheeks. She hid her face behind her hands and sobbed.

"I'm so pitiful. Although I'm a demon and belong to the royal family... I'm not able to save those who I care for..."

She tried to cry without waking up Beel or Oga. But suddenly she felt another hand on her own and looked up from her hands.

"Huch?"

It was Oga who had grabbed her hand and pressed her hand.

"Stop... crying." He said huskily. "It's all right already. It was my own will to get injured."

"O... Oga..." She muttered but she begun to cry again and chewed on her bottom lip again.

"Stop calling me _Oga_. Before you have never called me Oga." He said. Adana stopped crying for a second and stared shocked at him.

"Before?" She asked. Oga nodded lightly before he made a painful expression.

"You really seem to have a poor memory." He said with a grin.

"What do you mean with it?" Adana asked surprised but then Oga raised his arm and patted her head.

"Back then you have been once here... as a child. We have met on a playground back then." He said. Adana hold on and tried to remember anything from her childhood but she somehow couldn't. While she tried to remember suddenly her vision got blurry and the headache got worse. She put her hands on her head.

"Ugh." She made. "I think the last punch I received left a mild concussion."

"It's okay already. But who was this guy?!" Oga seemed to be really pissed on because of the fact that he was beaten up by someone like this.

"I don't know. Although it seems like I have to." Adana answered and stroke over Beel's green hair.

Oga looked from her to his adoptive son and back.

"I can't get it. Why is there such a moron... and I hate it to lay around here."

"You have got fever, Oga. Don't overdo it." She said and touched the cloth to check if it was still cold enough. She noticed how he furrowed the brows.

"What is it?"

He seemed to be displeased by something she said.

"Didn't I told you to stop calling me Oga? As a kid you've called me Tatsumi... and keep it on." He said while glaring up to the ceiling.

Although he hates it when others call him Tatsumi. There were only some exceptions like his family and people he's really close to. And Adana seemed to be close to him although she couldn't remember.

"By the way... you have cried but you powers hadn't been used." He said surprised and looked over to her. Adana smiled.

"Well, it's because I can control them. I have to control them because of they're really dangerous. Not like Beel's electricity or En's fire." She replied. "My crying powers are something like... well... a death wave. When I use it then everything I touch can rot within seconds."

"That's awesome." Oga said and Adana smiled while putting the cloth inside the bowl and then put it back on Oga's forehead.

"Not really. It's scary." She replied. "And really dangerous. I'm only happy that I'm able to control it."

She then put Beel besides Oga and lean back until her back touched the backrest of the chair. "By the way, you know where Hilda is?"

"She went off to meet the other nurse maids. And En. Like it seems they were here while the demons attacked. Lamia and Dr. Furcas have healed us as good as they could and went off to heal the others."

"So the others were injured, too." Adana muttered and looked down.

"But they're all right. Like it seems the guy is a criminal in the Demon World." Oga said and looked at her. His gaze was on her hair and she touched it.

"What is with it?" She asked.

"It was green before, wasn't it? You've dyed it." He said.

"Y... yeah... It's something like a memory of my mother." She said. "I've dyed it after she died."

She smiled when she remembered her mother. After Beel's birth Iris passed away Adana really mourned over her mother's dead.

Her father, the Great Demon Lord, forgot after some time about his deceased wife and begun to hang out with other women.

That's why she begun to dislike her father.

She yawned and held her hand before her mouth to hide it. When she looked at Oga he already had closed his eyes and seemed to sleep.

"Good night, Tatsumi." She said and closed her eyes. She fold her arms on the mattress and put her head on top.

Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

And while she was sleeping she then suddenly stood on a playground. She once have been here but couldn't remember.

Then she saw a little girl sitting alone on a park bench. A little girl with green hair and green eyes and a black gothic lolita dress.

Adana realized that it was her seven years old self.

"Where's Beliana...?" Little Adana muttered. Beliana was Adana's nurse maid back then. She had died after an illness.

Little Adana looked around the place and sigh.

When she was about to stood up a ball flew towards her and she didn't reacted to avoid or dodge it and only looked up.

"Eh...?"

But then suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her away and caught the ball.

"Why didn't you avoided it?" It was a six years old version of Oga. He held the ball in his hands and looked over to Adana.

"Uh... I... I didn't excepted someone throwing a ball at me." Little Adana answered while Oga threw the ball back to the boy who had threw it to her. Little Adana looked and Oga and bow slightly and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me." She said. When she was a child her personality and behavior was more lady-like. Oga stared at her first before his cheeks turned red.

"N... no problem." He answered and scratched his head. "Well... I never saw you here until now... you are new?"

"No, I'm on a vacation here... but I got lost and can't find the way back." Tears appeared in Little Adana's eyes and she sniffed while trying not to cry.

"Did you lost your mother?" Oga asked and little Adana shook her head.

"No, not my mother. My mother is relaxing in a resort. I have lost my nurse maid Beliana out of sight." She said and sulk.

"Hm... how does that nurse maid of yours look like?" Oga asked and lean forward.

"Well..." Little Adana tried to describe Beliana and when she stopped Oga nodded.

"Right." He said. Then he grabbed her wrist. Back then he seemed to be nicer than right now and he grinned at Adana. "I'll help you search for your nurse maid."

"Uhm... thanks, eh... what's your name, by the way?"

"It's Tatsumi Oga. But you can call me Tatsumi. Usually I don't let anyone call me Tatsumi but for you it's all right." He said. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Adana." She replied while Oga pulled her forward to search for Beliana.

**The weirdest thing that this chapter is actually a dream of mine... **

**I've dreamt the same what was described with this chapter. **

**I'm dreaming of animes... how weird :)**

**Well, I hope you like it and please review!**


	10. Highly ranked criminal

**Chapter 10**

**-Highly ranked criminal-**

In the morning she woke up by some noises outside. By waking up she remembered again what happened after Oga helped her searching for Beliana.

The next day both met again and played together and because of Oga she learned how to play football and she also had met his parents and sister back then. His sister who always had beat him up and Adana had treat his injuries. They also went to every place which didn't exist in the Demon World. The fun park, the circus (although Adana was scared of the clowns) and also into the game center where Adana won every game against Oga which depressed him.

After two weeks Adana had to go back to the Demon World because of En was about to been born and so she nearly cried when she thought that she won't see Oga again. And then Oga took her the last time to his place while his parents were at work and his sister met with friends. There he took a golden bracelet which initially belonged to his mother but she said he can give it to someone he really likes.

With the bracelet they promised to see each other again in the future, when they will be adults.

And Adana even could remember why she had forgot it. Short after they came back to the Demon World she got a really bad version of royal fever. And because of this she forgot a lot of things.

Now she realized what Oga was saying and opened the eyes... and looked directly into Oga's face. She was laying next to him, between them was Beel. Surprised and shocked she winced and lean back... and fell down from the bed and hit her head on the chair.

Good thing was that she prevented herself from screaming.

She noticed how her cheeks got red while slowly sitting up and looking suspicious at Oga.

"What was I doing in his bed...?" She asked herself while straighten up and looking down at Oga. Somehow her cheeks got redder and her heart begun to beat faster.

Then she noticed that noise again and wondered what it was.

Until she realized it was the sound of a video game and she wondered who was playing. But first she put one hand on Oga's forehead. It seemed like the fever had gone and he was loud snoring.

"That's good." She said and turned around to left the room. She went down the stairs and then into the living room.

There was En with his nurse maids Yolda, Izabella and Satura, Hilda was also there and Furuichi and Lamia were sitting there, too.

_What the hell... is going on?_ She thought while standing behind them and looking surprised at the group playing a video game on Oga's PlayStation.

"E... En?" She asked while approaching her little brother. En looked around and his eyes met hers.

"Oh, Onee-chan!" He shouted and jumped up on his feet. "Come, you have to play with me!"

He ran over to her and hugged her. Well, the fact was that Adana was got a little brother complex on her both brothers. But on Beel more than on En but she still spoiled En when he was younger.

And that had been a bad idea so she doesn't tried to do the same with Beel.

"Well... maybe later." She said while En looked up to her. "But what are you doing here?"

"It's because of that demon which appeared with his vassals the last evening." Hilda said.

"We found out who he is!" En shouted to gain back his sister's attention.

"You did?!" Adana shouted surprised and looked down to him. "Who is he?!"

"His name's Belial." Yolda said and crossed the arms. "It seems like he try to wipe out the ones who lives in this town."

"He does? But that's not good." Adana said and noticed the demons staring surprised at her. Then she winced and blushed when she realized that she wasn't acting like usually.

Somehow... it was like the devil, the arrogance, had been fully destroyed when her memories returned.

"I... I mean he has to be stopped. After all only one of the royal family has to destroy humanity..." She muttered more to herself than to the others.

"That is it." Satura said. "The only possibility to defeat Belial and his vassals is to make an alliance with the humans and fight together."

"Then go and explain to them that there are demons attacking us!" Adana said. "It won't be this easy."

"That's the point, Onee-chan. You're attending a school in which were people who can use demonic powers. You can tell them and they may help!" Shouted En enthusiastically and raised his arm. He clenched his hand to a fist.

"W... well... That's really some point." Adana said. And now that was the quest she has got from her little brother. To tell the ones with the demonic powers to fight against the demons of Belial.

With a sigh she ate breakfast, got checked by Lamia and played some _Beat 'em up_ games with En who had lost against her. Adana was a real gamer. She had never lost a game before.

Later she returned to Oga's room to look after him and he was already changing.

She had forgot to knock and stopped on the doorway.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" She shouted and wanted to go out but Oga grabbed her wrist.

"Oi, wait." He said and she turned around while not trying to blush.

"W... what is it?" She asked while Oga buttoned his shirt. Her gaze fell on the bandage around his chest and bite on her bottom lip. Oga noticed it and patted her head. He used to do the same in the past when he had comforted her.

"Are you all right?" He asked while quickly hiding the bandages by buttoning his shirt and then he grabbed the black jacket.

"Well... yes. Somehow. But what about you?" She looked up to him and Oga made a grimace.

"I'm used to heavier injuries. So don't worry about me." He said and turned around to pick up Beel from the bed. Adana had already changed into the school uniform and they both went down.

"But... I'm really pitiful... not able to beat up another demon. Although I belong to the royal family." She muttered while they went out. Hilda said she won't be in school today, she has to prepare for the fight.

Adana sunk her head down and sigh while walking next to Oga.

"You're not pitiful. Stop saying something like that." Oga placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up to him and smiled while he smirked at her.

It was an other smirk than the one he gave others.

"But..." Then she remembered the bracelet he gave her. She always wear it and raised her arm. "By the way, I can remember again."

She showed him the bracelet and smiled. "You gave it to me back then, when I was leaving. Remember?"

Oga grabbed her wrist and looked at it. Adana only blushed while he looked at the bracelet.

"Wow, you're still wearing this." He said surprised.

"Y... yeah. Oh, and thanks for back then, Tatsumi." She said and grinned.

"Wait a sec! Don't tell me you can remember it again?!" Oga asked and looked with widen eyes at the demon princess.

"I do. After you told me... in my slumber I remembered somehow how we met... and all the things we did together in these two weeks. And I also remembered why I have forgot this all."

She quickly told him why she had forgotten about him and the most part of her childhood and Oga only nod.

"I see. But you've changed a lot since then." He said and looked somewhat critically at her. "But... somehow the arrogance you have got before disappeared. And your body grew... you don't even look like a teen."

Adana noticed how she blushed when he looked at her and looked away.

"You've changed, too. You've grew..." She managed it to look up to him without blushing too much. "Back then you have been smaller than me. And you haven't got such a devilish personality."

"Tsk." Oga looked away while walking on and Beel lean forward to Adana.

"Baguh."

"Yeah, we know each other from before." Adana answered while Beel reached out his arms to her and she took him in her arms. When she looked at her brother now the fact that he was naked bothered her somehow.

"En was in the morning there, right?" Suddenly Oga asked after it was silent between both. Adana had only talked to Beel who had replied in his baby language.

"Y... yeah." She answered and looked to him. "He was. They told me they found out the demon's name who had attacked us. It's Belial. I knew him from somewhere – and now I can remember from where."

She looked lost in thoughts while she remembered what her mother once told her about Belial. And shivered.

"Is he this famous?" Asked Oga while crossing his arms behind his neck.

"Yes, but for doing really terrifying crimes. Such which even aren't allowed in the Demon World." Adana answered. "He is a highly ranked criminal. Some years ago he had captured several demons and tortured them to death. It had been men and woman of every age. Even children. My mother told me that the ones who survived – and there were barely some – told them that he had used grotesque methods to torture them... and enjoyed their screams, bathed in their blood... So he was classified as a highly ranked criminal... and he's super dangerous."

"Sounds like a bad guy." Oga said and Adana nodded.  
>"He is. We have got luck that he hadn't killed us." She said. "And just like Satura said, the only way to defeat him is to combine our powers."<br>"You mean humans and demons?" He asked and Adana nod.  
>"Yes, both races." She said. Oga looked like he wanted to say something but was interrupted by a loud voice from above.<p>

**I have got enough of that arrogant Adana so I thought about change her personality... after all is this the more fitting personality for her.**

**Hope you liked and please review!**


	11. Preparations for fight

**Chapter 11**

**-Preparations for fight-**

"Oi, Honey-chan!" It was Keigo who called her and then she could see him on top of a house. With a smooth move he jumped down and looked up to her with a grin.  
>"Good morning!" While he grinned at her Adana only glared at him. She still could remember how she lost because of Belial's demonic power... and the bet between both.<br>"Oh, I see you have this stupid Oga with you." He said and looked at Oga before he looked back to Adana. "But besides of all, you still have to give me a kiss after you lost yesterday. It was a bet after all."  
>He went closer to her but then he noticed Beel who glared at him like she and Oga did.<br>"Why now?" Adana asked and raised the eyebrows.  
>"Why not?" Keigo replied. He looked down on Beel. "I bet this little guy won't let me kiss you so... give him over to his useless father. Besides, I don't understand why you are hanging out with Oga and always carry that kid around, Honey-chan. After all it's his and Hilda's - his wife's - child. Not yours. You don't belong to them."<br>Adana winced when he said it... and it got Oga mad.

He grabbed her right shoulder and pulled her with Beel tight to him.  
>"Stop saying something like that." He growled and stared angrily at him.<br>"What? Is she your wife and you only want to keep it hidden?" Keigo said and looked crooked at him while Adana's cheeks flushed when she felt his rapid heartbeat.  
>"Yes, she is." Oga replied without hesitating. Adana winced and her whole face got red.<p>

_Since when I'm his wife?!_ She thought while she looked into Keigo's face.

"Honey-chan! You can't be his wife! You're too cute for it! Either way, I will still ensnare you until you'll forget that bastard." He grinned when Oga stared angrily at him and let go of her to approach him.

Keigo used the chance and appeared behind Oga, right in front of Adana and pressed his lips briefly onto hers before grinning and putting his index and middle finger on his forehead.

"Well, I only took the reward of my bet. See ya!" Then he ran forward while Adana only stood there with a shocked face while Oga's was red of anger.

"You bastard...!" He turned around to Adana who let go of Beel with one arm and wished over her lips.

"Bah." She made while making a grimace. When she looked over to Oga she could see something like anger, hatred and sadness in his eyes.

She couldn't describe these feelings but then she remembered him calling her his wife and her face flushed once again.

"Hey... why did you call me your wife?" She asked while Oga went on before her, seemingly pissed on.

"Because of your resemble Beel more because of you're his sister. And you have somewhat similar personality." Oga replied while going on.

"But now he will tell the others I'm your wife and not Hilda." Adana answered.

"Like I care." Oga replied while Adana followed him. "Then you and Hilda will switch your roles."

Adana didn't answered as she followed him.

"Dabuh." Beel said and she looked down to him.

"Yeah, it sounds like he likes the thought." She muttered into Beel's ear and both giggled.

Just some time later they arrived in the Saint Ishiyama Academy. Adana had already gave Beel to Oga because she still remembered that En told her to do.

Although it was weird for her to listen to the orders of her little brother... but En was right, to defeat Belial there are united powers needed.

The powers of humans and demons.

But first the ones who are using demonic powers and are aware of demons needed to be informed. Somehow she got the feeling the battle against Belial will be more like... a war.

She shivered as she thought about it and walked on until she crossed paths with Natsume and some guys of Hajime's gang. She stopped in front of Natsume when she saw the bandage around his head and the pavement over his nose.

Then Natsume noticed her staring and looked over.

"Oh, Adana." He said. "What is it?"

She tried not to bite on her bottom lip as she bowed.

"T... thank you for helping me yesterday..." She said and looked up again. She saw first surprise on Natsume's face but then he smiled at her.

"You don't have to thank. Its usual that a guy will help a helpless girl." He said and Adana felt a weird twitching feeling in her heart.

Joy.

Joy of having people who will help her around.

"But... you're injured." She muttered and looked sag at the bandage around his head.

"This is nothing, don't worry." Natsume said.

"And how's Hajime?" Adana asked but Natsume only waved aside.

"He's all right, too. Don't worry." He said and put one hand on her shoulder. "Although these guys... seemed weird. Like they're not humans."

Adana tried not to wince when he said it.

"Well... maybe they weren't." She joked around. But then she sunk her head down. "Well... I've gotta go. There's something I have to do."

With this she went on.

On the Saint Ishiyama Academy were only three people who are able to use or at least recognize strongly demonic powers.

Kaname Izuma, Genma Isurugi (the principal) and Zenjuro Saotome.

Whoever she will meet first today she has to tell about Belial. Genma and Zenjuro may know about Belial. Izuma may heard his name but don't know him.

And like speak of the devil there was Izuma already. Adana stopped some steps before him and he looked around to him.

"Oh, hime..."

"You did notice these strong demonic powers, right?" Adana cut off his sentence and looked at him. Izuma looked for a moment surprised at her before he nodded.

"There's something special about it... can we talk somewhere under four eyes?" She asked. Izuma stared for a moment at her and Adana looked as serious as she could at him. Izuma seemed to notice the seriousness and nodded again.

"Yes. Let's go over to the roof." He said and Adana followed him on the roof of the school. There was still some time until the first class will begin so she could talk with him without getting interrupted by the bell.

"So... what is with this strong demonic power?" Izuma asked.

"It's the thing that it belongs to the highly ranked criminal of the Demon World." Adana said while leaning with her arms on the railing of the fence. Izuma stood next to her, with his back lean against the fence.

"Who do you mean? There are several criminals, after all."

"It was Belial."

"Isn't that the one..."

"... who had tortured hundreds of demons, men and woman, children and elders to death. And enjoyed it bathing in their blood."

Out of nowhere Zenjuro appeared and stood before the demon princess and the half demon.

"Oh, Saotome-sensei." Izuma said.

"Zenjuro! You overheard us?" She asked and looked crooked at him.

"I did." Zenjuro answered and put his hands in his pockets. "But I heard about Belial already. The most worse criminal of all times, right?"

Adana nod.

"He's really dangerous. The only thing we can do is to join the powers of humans and demons and fight together against him. I've got the feeling he has got a lot of vassals."

"Then this mean he will start something like a war, right?" Izuma asked. Adana nodded.

"Seems like it."

"Then it also means training." Zenjuro said and turned over with a serious face to Adana. "Your friends from Ishiyama High need to be trained for fighting demons. I'll take care of this part."

"Well. I'll join." Adana said and looked over to Izuma. "Could you try to get some of your friends to help us fight the demons?"

"Of course. I'll do everything for the demon princess."

He smiled and took a slight bow. "Excuse me."

With this he went off and left Adana and Zenjuro behind.

"Where do you plan to train them?" She asked and crossed arms.

"I'll tell the principal what's going on. I bet he'll give me the permission to take them on a _Field Trip_ into the mountains."

"That's a good idea, Zenjuro." She said with a smile.

"Always, hime-chan. Always." He only answered and reached out his hand but Adana quickly grabbed it.

"No groping." She said. "You old pervert."

With this she went around him and then back into the building.

"I have to train, too." She muttered to herself. "I need to get stronger."

**Well... somehow I want to see the Great Demon Lord's face. When I saw a part of his face in chapter 160 I thought I will see his face but... nah, what a dissapointment.**

**Hope you liked and please review!**


	12. Forest resort

**Chapter 12**

**-Forest resort-**

"It's weird that this trip has got arranged this quickly." Adana said while she stood with crossed arms next to Zenjuro Saotome. He held his jacket over his shoulders and looked for a moment serious.

"I've told Isurugi what had happened and why this trip is needed. And he agreed on making a trip like that." Zenjuro answered. "It was a really good idea, hime-chan."

"Otherwise there's no other place to train with them. I bet they already feel the presence of demons but don't know what it is." Adana answered. The trip was going deep into the mountains where a little resort lies.

She looked around and saw her class. There are only people from Ishiyama High. The Tohoshinki, MK5 and the group around Oga were around here.

She saw Tojo with Kaoru and Shoji, Hajime with his gang, Aoi stood by the other members of Red Tail and Himekawa stood aside and talked to his butler.

Oga with a sleeping Beel on his back was surrounded by Furuichi, Hilda and Lamia who went with them.

"Hime-chan... let's train together." Zenjuro suddenly said and tried to put one arm around her shoulders. The way he said it made her think suggestive over it and she punched his face.

"Go lost, old pervert." She said while Zenjuro touched his nose.

"I'm not old. I'm ageless and still handsome." He said with a grin and stroke over his black hair. Then he winked to her. Adana only laughed at him. She tried not to show that her personality had changed but sometimes it was coming out.

"Maybe I'll only spar with you." She then said. "After all you are a Spell Master."

When he was a Spell Master then he will able to stop her when her powers will get out of control while training.

Then the bus arrived and stopped next to Zenjuro.

"That are good driving skills." He said to the driver while the driver opened the door. Then Zenjuro turned around to the group of students.

"Oi, everyone! Place your luggage into the luggage space and then take a seat!"

He then took Adana's luggage.

"Hime-chan, I'll take your luggage." He said and Adana looked up to him.

"Do you try to suck up to me?" She asked and the Spell Master only smiled mischievous.

"Maybe."

Adana grabbed her luggage by the answer and brought it herself to the luggage space before entering the bus as one of the last ones.

While searching a place to sit she went through the hallway until she found Oga sitting alone on a seat. Beel was sitting on the one next to him, filling the space. On the seat on the other side sat Hilda together with Lamia.

"You don't sit next to Furuichi?" She asked. Oga – who has crossed his arms behind his neck and sat relaxed in the seat – looked up to her.

"Nope, he found someone other to sit next to." Oga grabbed Beel and placed him on his lap, making space for her. "Here."

"You want me to sit next to you?" She asked surprised. Suddenly Oga's ear turned red.

"Why would I make then place for you?" He only replied, not looking at her. Adana sigh when she squeezed herself past him and sat down on the seat next to the window.

"How do you plan to tell them that there are demons trying to kill them?" She then asked and crossed the arms before her chest while Beel crawled over on her lap and stared outside as the bus begun to move.

"I dunno. But they'll believe when you'll show them your powers." He answered.

"Why me? Why don't you let yourself get hit by Beel's crying power?" Adana answered pert. Oga only glared at her and she grinned while looking outside.

"Did En's group found out something new?" Oga asked after a while and Adana looked around to him.

"No he hadn't. Izabella said it's really hard to find someone who is hiding his demon powers this good." Adana replied while leaning back on the backrest. She glanced over to Hilda and Lamia but they were deepen in their own conversation.

"I bet he will just appear like before. In a moment." Oga said and raised his hand. He clicked with his fingers just like he wanted to show that Belial had appeared suddenly.

En and his nurse maids have befallen to search for any demonic powers they don't know to whom these powers belong.  
>"Whatever." Oga said. "It will be fun to beat them all up."<br>"If they won't beat you up first." Adana answered pert. "After all you nearly lost to Izuma in fighting."  
>"This won't happen another time." Oga replied annoyed when he remembered and looked away. Adana stared into his face for a moment before looking out of the window.<br>_Somehow... I've got a bad feeling... about this trip. Like something is going to happen._ She thought.

Some hours later they arrived at the resort. It was a multi-leveled building in an old Japanese style, with shoji doors and large windows. Close to the resort was a swimming lake and there was also a hot spring.  
>"That's not a bad place after all." Hilda said while looking around. And she was right. The scenery was really beautiful. Everything here was green and it smelled fresh.<br>That was a scenery unknown in the Demon World. There's no way such a beautiful place like this would exist there.  
>"Here." Suddenly Zenjuro stood in front of her and held a key in his hand. "That's the one for your room."<br>"Uuh... okay. Thanks." She said while taking the key. Then she went back to Hilda.  
>"Got the keys." She said and held them up.<br>"That's good. Let's head over to it." Lamia - who stood next to Hilda - said. Before they headed over to her room Zenjuro shouted that they have free time the rest of the day.

The three demon girls went to their room, a large one with five futons by the wall. There was also a table and a door to a private bathroom. Besides, there also were some drawers where they could hide their luggage.

"This is nice." Adana said while she threw herself on the futon in the middle, the third one and claimed it as her own. Hilda took the futon left of hers and Lamia took the one next to Hilda.

"This seems like a nice place for vacation." Hilda said while unpacking things. Adana only wondered where Furuichi and Oga might went. After all they shared a room with them because of they were a group who are associated with demons.

She quickly unpacked her things before she went out again.

While walking through the hall she noticed some guys she didn't knew walking by. She wondered who they were and got annoyed when they stared after her.

"Who the hell are they?" She muttered while she went out. The only members of her class she saw were MK5. But they didn't interested her.

When she turned around suddenly Chiaki stood before her. Surprised she winced and went some steps back.

"You!" Chiaki said and went closer to her. "Do you know where Oga is?"

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Aoi want to ask him something, so..." She begun when suddenly a window in the second floor was opened.

"Chiaki! Stop that!" It was Aoi who lean out of the window and shouted.

"What is it?" Adana asked and looked up to Aoi. "Shall I tell him to come over later?"

"N...no! It's not that!" Aoi blushed hardly. "Chiaki! Lead her here!"

Then she closed the window and Adana only raised one eyebrow.

"Does she have her menstruation?" She asked while looking back to Chiaki. She only shrugged with her shoulders.

"Who knows. But now come." She then went towards the building and Adana only sigh before she followed her inside.

In the room where the Red Tail group with Aoi were were six futons and it seemed a bit larger than Adana's room. She only looked around as she walked in.

"Typical for Red Tail, eh? Being in a room only with girls." She said while she stopped before Aoi. After Adana's personality changed she went to Aoi and apologized for the things she told her. And somehow Aoi accepted it and they became something like friends.

"So? What do you want to ask Tatsumi?" She asked and crooked her head.

"Wait! How did you called him?!" Shouted Nene and looked surprised at her. Adana then winced when she realized she called him Tatsumi.

"Eh..." She only muttered while the six girls stared shocked at her. She had totally forgotten that she was only calling him Tatsumi when they were alone. When others were around she was calling him Oga again even when he looked not pleased with it.

"Don't tell me he allowed you to call him Tatsumi!" Yuka shouted and looked with widen eyes at her.

"Well... he did. After all we're childhood friends." She said and tried not to blush while looking at Aoi who looked slightly jealous.

"Childhood friends? Really?" Yuka asked and Adana nodded.

"Yeah." She said and looked at her hair. Somehow she wanted to turn them back into the green color because of she got the feeling that then she will turn totally back to her old self.

"But... what did you wanted to know from him?" She asked Aoi then.

"It's... nothing." She muttered and looked shyly down. Adana only looked surprised at her and then she shrugged with her shoulders.

"Well... then it's okay. But I have a question. Do you know a way to remove hair color to get the original one?"

Aoi looked over to Ryoko.

"Don't you have something like a dye remover for hair?" She asked and Ryoko nodded and showed a bottle with an invisible liquid.

"There." She said and gave it to Adana. She only looked at it and grinned.

"Okay... thanks." She said and stood up. "But when you want to ask him then come over later." She tried not to use Oga's given name after it slipped out once.


	13. South Chinpira High School

**Chapter 13**

**-South Chinpira High School-**

While washing her head Adana could see the black color flowing out of her hair and she saw some streaks of green hair coming through.

Somehow she got really happy about this. After all she had dyed her hair black nearly three years ago. And now she was able to see her original hair back again.

She stared into the mirror for some time and realized that with the green hair she looked nicer.

_That will be a surprise._ She thought while wrapping her hair into a towel and walking out.

Meanwhile Oga and Furuichi had returned and Beel jumped into her arms when she came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you both are back." She said. "Saw something exciting."

Suddenly Oga grinned and looked over to Furuichi who looked quite beaten up.

"Have you had a fight again?" Adana asked as she sat on her Futon.

"There's another class of an other school. They took us on and we beat them up... but Furuichi seemed to be more beaten up." Oga said, pointing to his friend.

"There's another school?" She asked surprised while gripping the towel and rubbing her hair dry.  
>"They said something about South Chinpira High School." Furuichi said while touching carefully his swollen cheek. "And about another child carrying gang leader."<br>"There's another one?" Adana asked surprised. There was no way her father had got a fourth child. But no, if it would be one she could feel the demon power.  
>"There can't be another demon lord." Hilda said while she held Baby Beel in her arms and played with him.<br>"It may be." Adana said and could see how Beel crawled over to her and pulled on the towel on her head. It fell on her bed and revealed her green hair.  
>"Dah?" He made while Adana grinned slightly embarrassed to him.<br>"Hime-sama, you've changed your hair color back into your origin one!" Lamia said.  
>"Yeah, I've got a dye remover for hair from Ryoko." Adana said while showing the bottle with the liquid.<br>"So you really have got green hair like Beel." Furuichi said while Beel grabbed one streak of her hair and pulled on it.  
>"Dabuh ah."<br>"Yes, yes. I thought it would look better." She replied to Beel. He only grinned back at her.  
>Adana somehow looked up to Oga who didn't looked at her. He only looked over to Furuichi but somehow his ears were red.<p>

Some time later Adana walked out of the room together with Oga who carried Beel. They said they wanted to buy juice and she decided to go with them. Hilda were away with Lamia, meeting with Yolda somewhere.  
>"Maybe this other child carrying gang leader will be somewhere here." Adana said while stroking through her now green hair. She had quickly dried it before going off.<br>"I don't care." Oga answered. Then they entered the main hall and found the Tohoshinki with cortege and some other guys. Probably from South Chinpira High School.  
>"What's going on here?" Adana asked while both went closer. There was Sakaki and Ichiro surrounded by the thugs of the other school. It were too many of them, Sakaki and Ichiro were outnumbered and outmatched.<br>"First of all, I hate your school's name. Sankt Ishiyama? To be using the name of our Kanto region's charismatic delinquent High School, Ishiyama. So you have no right to complain even when we kill you!" One of the thugs shouted. He tried to punch Ichiro but suddenly Oga stepped between him after pressing Beel against Adana's chest where the baby gripped her top and received the punch on his upper arm.  
>"Ow." Oga only said.<br>"Huch?"  
>"That hurts." Oga punched the guy and he flew short through the air before hitting the ground.<br>"Oga!" Suddenly Aoi shouted."Wait a sec..."  
>But then Tojo beat up another two.<br>"Don't step on my Chinsuko." He growled. Himekawa also beat up one.  
>"Rich kid? You'll die if you underestimate the rich."<br>Also two others were approaching Adana.  
>"Look. There's a sexy one with a kid." One of them said. But before they could get closer she held tight on Beel before she punched the one in his stomach and spun around and kicked the other one in the jaw.<br>"Only because I'm carrying a kid around doesn't mean to underestimate me." She hissed angrily.  
>"Stop making a racket." Suddenly a voice echoed and a blonde guy appeared.<br>"Aiba-san!"  
>"They've started it!"<br>Aiba pressed his index finger on his lips and reached out his arm, hitting him away with his middle finger. He was hurled through the air and crashed against a wall.  
>"Be quiet. Chi is gonna wake up." He said. "Our bad, you guys. I'm watching over South High's name, Aiba. Well, these guys are really malicious so be care... hm?"<p>

Aiba looked up and directly into Oga's eyes. He noticed Beel on Oga's back and get silent.  
>"You... what's your name?" Aiba asked.<br>"Ah. It's Madason, dumbass." Oga answered. Adana grinned when she heard it. That was the name Fankraz tried to give the main character in Dragon Quest 5. As a professional, unbeaten gamer she has to know it.  
>"I see. It's Madason, eh...?" Aiba fell silent for a moment before shouting out loud. "Wait! That's a lie!"<br>"And this guy is Nimzo." Oga pointed at Beel.  
>"That's the name of the Demon King!" Aiba shouted angered.<br>"So, that's your kid?" Adana then asked and pointed at the dark-haired girl on his back.  
>"What? What do you mean with <em>yours<em>? It's my little sister!" Aiba shouted. Then he stared for a moment from her to Oga to Beel and back at her. Then he smiled.  
>"I see... What's your name?"<br>With a bold smile on her lips Adana answered him, referring to the childhood friend of the hero of Dragon Ball 5.  
>"Bianca Whitaker."<br>And this was even right. She was the childhood friend of Oga... although Oga wasn't really a hero.  
>"Are you two trying to fool me?!" Aiba asked angrily.<br>"Maybe." Oga replied with the same bold grin like Adana.

Aiba looked from him to Adana and then to Beel.

"I see. So you're his wife, eh?" He asked, putting his index finger on his chin. "And this is your kid."

"What?" Adana only asked. Now, that she has got green hair she looked more like Beel's mother than his sister.

She wanted to say that Beel is her brother, after all the other of her school were here, too, and looked over to Oga. He seemed to know what she thought and nodded.

"I'm not his mother." She said and patted Beel's head. "And Oga's not his father. Beel's my little brother."

While she heard the others making surprised sounds Aiba only looked surprised at both.

"Your little brother, eh? No wonder he looks like you. But why's Madason carrying him?" He pointed at Oga.

"Beel got attached to him. But besides, we're childhood friends so he's allowed to carry him around." Adana said.

Aiba looked over to Oga who only stared at him.

"Aiba-san! That guy is looking down on us!" Shouted one of his class mates.

"Um, please wait!" Suddenly Aoi appeared next to Adana and held her hand up to stop Oga and Aiba.

"I apologize. He didn't mean to cause any trouble. He's just a bit stupid. Please forgive him." She said. Aiba didn't answered and stared only at her.

"Huch." Aiba only made.

"An idiots vacation." Oga said looking at both.

"Um... we apologize for beating up your friends. We're very sorry but... since these are our respective school's precious school trips, I'd like to ask you all not to cause trouble." Aoi said.

"Yeah." Aiba answered. "Don't worry. I don't intend to."

"Really?!" Aoi shouted excited but then Aiba reached out his hand, pointing the little finger up.

"More importantly, do you have this kinda relationship with this guy?"

"I'm glad. Thank you very much." Aoi said, ignoring first what he said. When she realized it she blushed.

"Huh?! N... no! That's not the case!" She shouted. "We're not like that at all!"

"I see." Aiba said with a amused grin on his face. Then he grabbed Aoi's hand.

"My name is Izo Aiba. Is it okay if I come by your room later to play?" He asked while Aoi's face turned deep red. Adana laughed ass she heard it.

"He didn't wasted any second!"

"It's all right. I may look like this, but I'm a gentleman. As proof of us making up, how about eat something together." He asked while the other members of Red Tail and Furuichi looked shocked at him. Oga didn't showed any expression but Adana tried not to laugh as she wanted to hear more.

"Well... no... but...!" Aoi looked really embarrassed as she looked over to Oga with hope he'll save her. He only pressed his finger to his chin.

"An idiot's vacation is idiotic." He muttered. But that wasn't really helpful.

"All right then, it's decided. Can I get your name?" Aiba asked, looking serious. But then he got punched by Nene.

"You've got now right." She stood behind him and clenched his fists. Behind her stood Chiaki with her guns. "How long are you gonna keep us this _Child-carrying badass_ act, bastard?! It's a hundred-billion light years too early for you to making moves on our sis."

"_Our sis_?" Aiba asked, rubbing the place Nene hit him.

"Wait, Nene! Stop it! I'm in the middle of wrapping up our conversation!" Aoi shouted, trying to stop her friend.

"Aoi! You're not planning on letting a guy like this into your room, are you?!" Nene shouted, pointing at Aoi. "You're letting your guard down!"

"No... That's not what I'm saying. But since we were the ones hurting them... it's not like I can just say no..." Aoi muttered.

"So your name is Aoi." Aiba said excited and Nene looked angrily around to him.

"Huch?! Don't eavesdrop, asshole!" She shouted.

"Anyway, see you later, Aoi." Aiba turned around to Oga and Adana, staring on both for a moment.

Then he placed his hands on the shoulders of both.

"Let's you both and I try our best, Madason, Bianca."

"Ah?" Oga asked surprised. "Who the hell's _Madason_?"

"I'm talking about you!" Aiba shouted angrily while walking away.

**Well, a little bit canon story but I loved this chapter because of it's somehow funny. Besides, Aiba will have a role in this story and I want also involve the weird relationship between Beel, Chiyo Aiba and Futaba.**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	14. Not able to kill

**Chapter 14**

**-Not able to kill-**

After Izo Aiba went off also the guys of South Chinpira High School disappeared one after another.

Nene was angrily shouting at Aoi who stood defenseless before her but then she looked over to Oga.

After all she wanted to ask him something.

Adana instead went up to her room again. It was already dark outside and she was exhausted from the bus drive where she hadn't tried to fall asleep because of Oga sat next to her. When she entered the room there wasn't just Hilda and Lamia. En and his wet nurses were here, too.

"Onee-chan!" En hugged her when he saw her. En was just like Beel – attached to his elder sister.

"En! What are you doing here?" She asked. "Shouldn't you stay in town?"

"We went here because of here were some of the demon powers of Belial's underlings." Izabella explained, shoving her glasses up.

"I... see." Adana answered while En still cling to her.

"Onee-chan! Let's play something!" He shouted, looking up with a big smile to her.

"Maybe later, En. It's late and I'm really exhausted." Adana answered with a kind smile and ruffled her younger brother's hair. En then only sulked while she grabbed her sleeping clothes and went off to the bathroom.

In the night Adana woke up. She had went to sleep really early because of she was exhausted. She rubbed the eyes and wondered why she woke up but then she noticed the demon powers and winced.

She wondered why she was to only one who is able to feel it when she remembered that she had a special feeling for demon powers. She could locate them from a far distance.

Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. Oga next to her was snoring really loudly while the others slept soundly.

She pulled the covers aside and stood up. She was curious what these powers were and grabbed her shoes. Adana quickly took them on and went out. She walked the way along to the direction where she felt the demon powers. It were the powers of demons she didn't knew so probably it was just like Izabella said. The underlings of Belial really may went over here. She hurried to get over there before they will come too close to the resort. Her legs moreover were moving for themselves while she ran through the forest. It was dark but because of the demon eyes she was able to see things clearly.

Then she saw Forcus and Dundril standing there and she stopped, hiding behind a tree and hiding the demon powers.

"Damn it! I have no nerves for searching a damn resort to destroy these filthy humans and the royal family with their nurse maids." Forcus said annoyed.

"Be quiet. Someone may hear us." Dundril answered. Adana bite on her bottom lip while both passed her and they even hadn't noticed her.

_I will not let them harm the others..._ She thought and sneaked after them. As she was close behind them she revealed her demon powers and as both turned in surprise around and got a punch in their faces.

While Forcus fell to the ground Dundril somehow managed to stay on his feet and looked angrily at her.

"Did you think I won't notice you?" She asked and crossed the arms while Forcus jumped on his feet.

"Right! We have forgot that she has got these special skill to detect demon powers from a long distance." Forcus said and furrowed the brows. Then he raised his fists and Dundril grabbed his sword.

"Don't think you will stop us from doing what was assigned to us." Dundril said. Adana only looked at both before she raised her fists. Dundril pounced at her and tried to cut her chest but she cowered and avoided the attack. But then Forcus appeared behind her and she wasn't quick enough to dodge or avoid the attack and she got a punch in her face, just like she punched the other demons.

She fell back but before she could hit the ground she pressed her hands on the ground and made a roll before landing on her feet.

She wiped the blood out of her mouth corner and wanted to attack them when suddenly both pounced at her. Adana was too perplexed to move and stared at both as they approached her quickly. But then suddenly they got punched by someone who she knew good.

"What are you doing here, Tojo?" She asked while the auburn haired human looked at both demons.

"I went for a piss. And then I noticed you fighting against these guys." He said. Then he looked over to Dundril and Forcus. "Two against one is unfair, don't you think, you bastards?"

"Uh... thanks. I guess." Adana said while Tojo still looked over to them. "But you don't have to help me."

"Shut up. You don't have any chance against them." Adana didn't answered. She had a chance – if she'll use her demon powers. But she didn't knew if she should show Tojo now.

But this wasn't her worry anymore. Dundril and Forcus changed into their more demon appearance and Tojo's eyes widen.

"What the hell are you?" He asked.

"These guys are demons. Real demons. That's why they are dangerous." Adana said while Tojo looked fired up.

"That's awesome." He said while raising his arms. Adana looked surprised at him. She was surprised that he wasn't surprised.

He looked at her and in his gaze she could tell that Oga perhaps told them about demons while Adana was in their room.

Tojo then ran towards Forcus and attacked him but the demon avoided him and appeared behind Tojo.

_So he knows about demons... _She thought while looking over to Dundril and then she let her origin demon form out. Her green eyes turned red with a narrow pupil and her fangs grew longer. Her skin got pale and then she felt how even her body got stronger. She pounced then at Dundril who raised his sword but she avoided and swirled around next to him and raised her leg. She pulled her leg from behind around his neck and let him fall down on the ground and spun around. Then she heard the bones in the spot where she had placed her foot on Dundril's body. He then gasped before reaching out quickly his sword and he managed to cut her arm. Adana winced as she felt the pain but by gritting the teeth she ignored it and kicked his jaw. Dundril flew in the air before she jumped up to the air and kicked his side and hurled him through the air.

Then she landed back on the ground and pounced after Dundril who made a roll in the air and landed on his feet and caught his sword which flew through the air and pointed at Adana who pounced at her. As he tried to pierce through her chest she cowered and spin one leg around to kick him but he held then her ankle with his free hand and stopped her from kicking her. Then he turned his sword to pierce through her chest while she was underneath him. She quickly grabbed the blade even when it cut her hand and used her other hand to kick the sword out of his hand. The sword swung through the air and the blade dived into the ground next to Adana.

"You..." Dundril held his seemingly broken hand and looked angrily at her.

"You know that I cannot let you get away alive. Then you would tell Belial about our location." Adana said and grabbed the sword, pulling it out of the ground.

"How impressive. You also can use swordsmanship?" He asked while she jumped at him. He spun around and reached out his hand to grab his sword in her hand but she pulled her hand away and his left leg crashed into his neck, throwing him onto the ground. She then pressed her knees hard against his chest to keep him on the ground. As she tried to pierce him with the sword she felt her hands shuddering. Somehow she couldn't kill him. Dundril grinned at her.

"Are you not able to kill me?" He asked. Then he looked up to the dark sky. "Whatever, Belial-sama won't be happy about me losing to you... so..." He grabbed his sword from her and then he threw her from him and she fell on the ground while Dundril stood up.

She felt slowly her demon form fading and she returned to her human form.

"Oh, time up." He said. "Whatever, I've lost. If you still want to do it then do." He reached out the sword to Adana and she felt her body stiffen. She couldn't take the sword and kill Dundril. She shook her head.

"I won't... I cannot kill you." She said and her voice shuddered. "Even when I've won and can't let you escape... I can't kill you."

Dundril stared for a moment at her before he sigh.

"I wished I could serve you... but it's impossible. Belial-sama is able to locate us when we won't return and will torture us and you all... so... farewell, hime-san."

He then turned his sword and grinned before he pierced his own throat. The blood splashed out while he fell with the sword through his neck to the ground.

Adana's eyes widen and she crawled backwards, with one hand on her mouth while she begun to feel sick. She had never saw anyone dying before and the way he had took his own life made her want to vomit. But then she took a deep breathe and stopped herself from vomiting and then she felt her whole body shuddering while she jumped on her own feet and ran away.


	15. Training time

**Chapter 15**

**-Training time-**

After some time of running Adana reached the swimming lake. She was on the opposite side, far away from the resort. Her legs still were shaking and felt like jelly while she fell on her butt and pulled her shaking arms around her knees and placed her head on her knees.

"Oh god..." She muttered with a shaking voice and tears appeared in her eyes.

It was the first time for her to see someone dying this way.

Her whole body was shaking because of the shock and she bite on her bottom lip.

"Not used to see someone other die?" Suddenly Saotome appeared out of the woods and held a cup with something warm in his hand.

"You knew I've fought him?" She asked surprised while Saotome sat down next to her.

"I've watched them going here and wanted to defeat them after I found out why they were here. But like it seems you and Tojo were around the place and took them down. Besides, now I found out how you're fighting." He said and reached out the cup to her. "Here, this will let the shock cool down."

Adana took the cup and sniffed on it. It smelled like ginseng and mint tea. She then took a sip.

"T... thanks..." She muttered.

"First time seeing someone die this way, huch?" Saotome asked and Adana nodded.

"I wanted to kill him... but I failed... I can't kill..."

Her voice begun to shudder again and Saotome stared at her before he raised his hand and patted her head.

"You have to get used to it. When we'll be attacked by Belial's underlings then some of them have to die, just like Belial. Otherwise they will escape." He said and Adana nodded again.

"I know... but I can't imagine myself killing someone." She said. Then she looked over to him. "Did you have killed anyone before, Zenjuro?"

"When I was young, maybe. But lately... no." He said while pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "But... you're quite skilled in fighting, hime-chan."

"Well... to be honest, I've learned several combat skills in the demon world without trying my family to notice." Adana answered.

"Why did a princess learned fighting?" Saotome asked surprised and looked curious at her. She blushed while looking away.

"I... I wanted... if my parents are not around... be able to protect my siblings... so... eh..." She muttered rather to herself but then she got silent when Saotome grinned at her.

"So you really have a little brother complex, huch?" He said while she blushed more. She had a little brother complex but she tried to hide it.

"I... it's not like that!" She shouted while she turned away and drank her tea.

"That's cute." She heard Saotome said and she turned around with a grim look.

"Stop saying something like that, you perverted old man!" She shouted.

"I may be perverted, but I'm not old!" Saotome said and played being hurt by her words. "I'm still young and handsome."

Adana chuckled by his answer and hit him.

"But... I bet if Oga would have say something like this you would like it." He said and Adana noticed her head slowly getting hot and her cheeks redden.

"W... what are... what are you saying?! L... like I would have interest in him!" She said, waving with her arms.

"Don't be humble like that! I can see that you have interest in him!" He patted her head and she blushed even more. Then she grabbed his hand.

"Stop it! You big, perverted, stupid idiot!" She shouted and laughed at the same time while blushing.

"Okay, okay. But from tomorrow on I will help you train your demon powers." Saotome said while he stood up. Then he reached out his hand to her and she sigh before he helped her up on her feet and she took the cup with her before returning with him to the resort.

"By the way, what did Tojo to the other demon?" She asked. While fighting Dundril she got Tojo out of her eyes and he disappeared with Forcus.

"I stepped between their fight and helped Tojo defeating the guy... and he committed suicide, too." Saotome said while he pulled his jacket over Adana's shoulders.

"Well... good. And thank you." She said. "For the tea, for cheering me up and the jacket."

"You're welcome. After all I'm teacher. I have to help my students." He said and patted her head. She grabbed his hand again to stop him from patting her head.

"Stop it, I'm not a kid anymore!" She shouted while Saotome laughed.

In the morning Adana woke up in her futon again. After returning to the resort Saotome told her the others knew they were demons because Oga explained it to everyone and they agreed on training. And the training which she will undergo won't be easy.

Adana ate breakfast together with the others and then went to the lake where Saotome said he will train her.

There he was, seemingly waiting for her. When she approached her he looked up and grinned, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"So you came." He said.

"Why shouldn't I? After all I need to have some training in using demon powers." Adana answered and Saotome straighten up. He made out his cigarette and threw it away.

"So let's get on." He sad and looked over to her. Adana made a grimace while he stared at her and felt really uncomfortable by it.

"You seem to have enough knowledge in Martial Arts so I don't have to tell you anything about it." Saotome said and looked at her. Adana nodded as he raised his arm and clenched his arm to a fist.  
>"But you seem not to be able to use the powers of the royal crest, the Zebûb Spell."<br>"No, no one ever showed me and I was too afraid of the powers after I saw how powerful it is." She replied and looked down at her hand. Saotome grabbed her hand and looked at the back of her hand.  
>"You even don't have the marking on your hand. Your demon powers are great but like it seems you have no idea how to use it." Saotome said. "Look at this."<br>He stepped some steps aside and raised his fist. The Zebûb spell shine and became bigger and he let out a blast over the surface of the water. Adana stared amazed at the surface of the water which cambered before it turned back to it's original state.  
>"And how to do it?" She asked while she stepped next to Saotome. He raised his arm.<br>"Concentrate on collecting the demon powers in your hand and try to make an usual straight punch and release the demon powers you've collected in your hand into a straight blast which may be able to knock out lower leveled demons." Saotome said while Adana stared at her hand, unsure if she will be able to do this. He seemed to notice that and put one hand on her shoulder.  
>"You should at least give it a try. And if something is going to happen then don't worry, I'm here and watch out." He said. Adana only nodded and took a deep breathe before she closed her eyes and concentrated on collecting a part of her demon powers in her hand. A weird burning feeling appeared in her hand and she opened one eye. The Zebûb spell had appeared on the back of her hand and it was shining in a dark light. Adana tried to make a simple straight punch and released the demon powers at once. It wasn't such an impressive attack like Saotome's because of she couldn't release the powers at once and the rest of the powers which stuck in her arm attacked moreover her arm and she winced hard as she hadn't expected the pain which felt like her arm is ripping apart.<br>"Ggh!"

She grabbed her arm and gasped while Saotome came closer and grabbed her arm.

"It's all right." He said. "Nothing had happened."

"But what was that? Only because of I haven't released the whole demon powers." Said Adana and looked over to him.

"Yes. Because of you haven't released the demon powers all at once you have felt this pain. Don't worry, you have nothing to fear when you release the demon powers." He said. "Your powers won't release all at once."

Adana didn't answered and looked at her hands.

"I see. I'll try again." She closed her eyes to concentrate and begun everything from the first step.

"That other guy had used a sword to fight, right?" Saotome said suddenly and Adana looked around to him and stopped for a moment.

"You mean... Dundril, right? Yes, he had used a sword." Adana replied and Saotome nodded.

"All right. Are you able to use weapons?"

"Yeah. Wanna try it out?" She asked and looked over to a tree branch on the ground. Saotome only laughed.

"No, thanks." Saotome answered and crossed his arms before his chest. "I'll ask Kunieda-san later."

"Aoi's grandfather is here, too?" Asked Adana surprised as she let out the whole demon powers which she had collected in her arm and the blast went over the lake and it slowly looked exactly like Saotome's.

"He is, after all he's able to sense demon powers, too." Saotome said.

"All right." Adana answered and sigh. She really hadn't anything against training but she would have never expected to be trained by humans.


	16. Death wave

**Chapter 16**

**-Death wave-**

The day already reached evening and Adana fell on the ground and closed her eyes. She was really exhausted from the training and she stroke her hair back. While she trained her demon powers now nearly the most of her demons powers were drained and her muscles felt stiff because of she trained her sword skills with Aoi's grandfather.

Now she sat by the lake and sigh while she stared on the surface of the water. She felt how her eyelids got heavy and she shook her head to stay awake.

"When this will go on then soon I'll be able to sleep while standing." She muttered and rubbed her eyes.

Slowly it got dark and she got a weird feeling in her neck, just like someone was watching her. Surprised she looked around but there was no one.

"Hm." She only made and sigh. Suddenly there was a demon power and she winced and she quickly jumped aside. A blast crashed right there where she sat a moment ago.

"What...?" She looked around and then she saw the demon in the cloak coming over to her, Belial.

"Long time no see." He said.

"Belial!" Adana shouted. "You've found where I am?"

"Yes. After Forcus and Dundril didn't came back I followed their paths and found the place where you all are staying in your _Field Trip_. It's actually a Training trip, right?" Asked Belial.

"Where do you know it from?" She asked and her eyes widen.

"Well... you really haven't noticed anything, did you?" He grabbed his hood and pulled it down. As Adana saw his face her body frozen and her eyes widen more.

"No way..." She muttered and stared at him. "You... Keigo?"

"I'm not really Keigo Matsumoto." He said. "I only took his body as a host."

"You took his body as a host?" Adana shouted and looked angrily at him.

"Well, my body had been destroyed so I needed a new one. But now I have returned back into my old one." Suddenly Keigo's body split and Belial's real appearance went out while Keigo's body returned back into one body and he fell on the ground while Belial stood there and stroke over his long black hair. Adana didn't tried to move, she was too shocked to say anything.

"What is it, _Honey-chan_?" He asked and grinned madly at her. "Are you shocked?"

Adana didn't answered and she furrowed the brows.

"You are really... terrible." Adana said and looked angrily at him.

"Ooh. And how did you got the idea?" He asked and raised his fist. Adana foresaw his attack and avoided the blast.

"You even can avoid my attacks after you got such an intense training." Belial said and raised his fist. Adana was quickly enough and raised her hands and grabbed his fist. She then raised her leg and kicked his side as strong as she could. But Belial didn't moved at all and he crashed his other fist in her stomach and she flew back but made a somersault in the air and landed on her feet.

"Not bad. The last time you've crashed in a wall." He said and pounced at her but she avoided him again.

"Why are you making a surprise attack?" She asked.

"Why? Because right now you're alone. And it would be better to kill you while no one is around to help. Although it's a bummer that no one is around because of no one will see how you'll die." Belial said and grinned. Adana only felt how she shivered and bite down her teeth.

"I won't die." She said.

"You cannot prevent it." Belial said and raised his arm. A weird marking appeared on the back of his hand and he tried to attack her but she pushed his arm aside and the attack went deep into the forest. Adana clenched her free hand into a fist and she crashed her hand into his jaw as strong as she could. This didn't seemed to be very effective and Belial grinned.

"Demon or not, women will never be stronger than men." His other free hand crashed in her neck and she winced as she felt the pain.

"Ggh..." She made as she tumbled some steps back and was angered on herself why she hadn't released her demon form and she released it and felt how her fangs grew and her eyes changed.

"This won't help!" He shouted and tried to hit her. This time she could avoid him quicker and made two steps and stood behind him. Belial turned around but it wasn't quick enough and she punched him in the face and he flew back.

"Don't say that I'm not strong!" She shouted and clenched her arms to fists. Belial grinned.

"Not bad." You're as strong as one of my former victims... I have killed him with a Bunsen burner and there was nothing to see of his strength while he screamed in pain." Belial grinned madly when he remembered it and Adana didn't tried to imagine it.

"You are... abnormally sick!" She shouted. "You'll pay for this all!"

"Then try it!" He replied loudly and then he tried to punch her and she punched his arm away and she kicked his side and when he fell she pulled one leg around his neck and turned around while she placed her hands on the ground and with the free foot on his stomach she spun around and crashed his head on the ground.

There was a really gross snapping sound as his head crashed on the ground and Adana hoped that his neck was broken and she made a somersault and landed on the ground.

"That was not an bad attack. But it won't help." Belial went back on his feet and with his both hands he turned his head until it was placed right.

"W... what?!" Adana shouted shocked.

"Did you think such a simple attack will kill me? You need more than that." He said. Adana bite on her bottom lip and looked angrily at him.

She then collected the demon power quickly in her arm but in her demon form the Zebûb spell appeared on the back of the hand and around it were black swung lines up to her elbow. The Zebûb spell and the lines shine in a black light and she pounced at him and dodged with her free hand his attacks and crashed her fist in his stomach and released the demon powers in her hand at once and it propelled Belial up in the air and he crashed in the next tree.

He coughed up blood and pressed his hand on his stomach, looking surprised up.

"Ooh. Did you just learned it right now?" He asked and wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth away.

Belial made himself ready to attack her the same way but suddenly an idea popped in her head.

_Death wave: shield_! She thought and produced a dust-like black shield around herself and as Belial's hand touched it his hand slowly begun to rot away. When he noticed what it was he quickly pulled away and stared at his now handless arm.

"This..." He muttered while Adana grinned.

"Surprised?" She asked. "This is my crying ability, _Death wave_. Unlike my demon powers I am able to control it."

Belial ripped of a piece of cloth and bound it around his arm to stop the bleeding.

"You... this even may be interesting now." He said and attacked her with his free hand, this time from far away. He didn't tried to touch the Death wave but the attacks were rot away by it. He clenched his teeth.

"You..."

Suddenly Adana felt two familiar demon powers coming along and freezed.

"These demon powers..." She muttered and looked around.

"Nee-san!" She could hear En shouting and then her both brothers appeared. En was holding Beel in his arms and Adana looked shocked over to these both.

"What are you doing here, you two?! Run away!" She shouted.

"But..."

"Now I got it." Belial muttered and Adana got a weird feeling in her chest as he attacked En and Beel who hadn't expected it and didn't moved at all.

"No!" Adana shouted and she ran over to them as quickly as she could. She jumped between them and felt a pain in her stomach as Belial's attack hit her while she used her own body as a shield to protect her brothers.

"Nee-san!" En shouted as she collapsed on the ground. En and Beel stared shocked at her from up and Beel struggled free and looked with tears in his eyes at her.

"It's all right. Don't cry." She said as she coughed up blood.

Belial instead was laughing as he saw her being injured.

Suddenly she saw both trembling and she felt how their demon powers raised.

"You two..." She muttered. Beel's and En's powers didn't only raised and both begun to glint in a dark light like Adana's Zebûb spell when she used her demon powers.

_No way..._ She thought. Her father once told her what may happen to demons of the royal family when they are in a shock state.

They will enter in something like a Berserk Mode.

While their bodies were hidden in a black light they seemed to change and it was really shocking Adana.


	17. Berserk Mode

**Chapter 17**

**-Berserk Mode-**

While the body of both changed not only Adana seemed to be shocked seeing them changing like that. Belial also haven't expected something like that.

Both of their bodies grew and then suddenly both looked like adults.

Beel was somehow looking like Oga, but with green hair and red eyes with narrow pupils. He had a muscular body and wear a Tank-Top and military cargo pants with two loosen and crossed belts and combat boots. En looked like he was looking like. He wear a chinese style shirt, black pants and knee high boots but without the weird cape. His green hair was tied in a pony tail in his neck and his eyes were red with a narrow pupil. Adana was too shocked to see it and her eyes widen.

That was probably that Berserk Mode her father had talked about it and both moved around her and to Belial who stared shocked at them. Adana didn't moved and only stared at both. That Berserk Mode was really dangerous. Once the enemy was eliminated these two could fight each other and kill. She tried to lift herself up but she coughed up blood and fell back on the ground. The attack had probably hit an organ and she didn't moved anymore.

"No... I have to stop this..." She muttered and lifted herself up while she saw how both were fighting. In Berserk Mode they seemed to be able to use their crying abilities. En could produce flames out of his arms and legs and even move the flames in mid-air. Somewhat he was moving like he was using Chinese Kenpo and Beel was moving in a way Oga was fighting and he also could control his lighting. He could produce it and even move in mid-air. Belial didn't seemed to be exhausted by fighting with Beel and En at once.

Instead it seemed like he gained the upper hand and both crashed on the ground. She saw how both moved more slowly and it seemed like their bodies got overapplied and she stood up on her feet and tried to stop them but when she made some steps she swayed but took a hold on a tree. Beel and En stood up again and Beel tried to punch him while En tried to kick him. Their moves became more and more slowly and it seemed like the Berserk Mode was making their bodies weak because of they were using it for the very first time.

Suddenly Belial raised his fist and crashed it in En's jaw and then he spun around and crashed his foot in Beel's side.

They both stood on the place and swayed for a moment before blood splashed out of their mouth and fell on the ground. They changed back into their usual bodies. Beel went back into his baby body and En into his child body.

"Ooh. The end already?" Belial said and spit out blood and wiped off the blood on his cheek. He let his demon powers outflow and nearly hit them but in that time Adana gained more power while she imagined that he will kill these two if she won't interfere.

She pounced in a high speed at him, dodged the attack and hit in the stomach. He propelled through the air and crashed in a boulder by the lake.

"Where did you get the power from?" He asked angrily as she dragged both under a tree and then she looked over to Belial.

"You can hurt me as much as you want. But don't even dare to kill my brothers. Then you will end up being hurt by me." She said and looked angrily at him while she stood up and furrowed the brows.

"Oh, how cute." Belial said and grinned. "You've got a little brother complex, eh?"

Adana looked grim at him while he grinned madly at her.

"So I think I'll torture both to death before you eyes and you won't be able to do anything against it."

Adana looked this time really mad at him and clenched her teeth.

"You know..." She slowly said. "These both aren't the only ones who are able to use Berserk Mode."

"Hm?" Belial looked with one raised eyebrow at her while she stared mad at him and her lips spread to a grin.

Then she let the seals on her own Berserk Mode disappear and felt how her own body grow. The demon powers are raising highly in Berserk Mode because of the seals were broken and let the whole powers escape and so the body need to mature to get used by using these raised demon powers and so the body turn from the usual state to an adult state.

Usually in Berserk Mode demons are getting out of control and attack first the enemy and later others who are close by them.

But Adana was far enough to control Berserk Mode. Her body grew into the adult state and she felt how her demon powers grew even more as she attacked Belial who dodged her attack.

Belial also attacks her but she stopped him. Somehow she got hit by the side but ignored the pain and used Death wave like the demon power blast. It destroyed everything on it's way but before Belial could get hit by it he avoided and stared angrily at her.

"This is really unfair. So I'll get out my ace." He said and then he gripped in his chest, right through his skin and flesh and Adana heard a snapping sound and then... he pulled his own chest bone out.

She stared moreover shocked at him as he stroke over it and it got a sword.

"W... what...?" She muttered shocked while he grinned at her.

"Surprised? I can break out my bones and use them as weapons. See." He then strike out with his bone sword and she tried to push it aside with her hand but instead it cut her. Adana winced when she felt the pain and went some steps back and used demon blast against him. He dodged that with his sword and cut her in the chest. She clenched her teeth to stop a noise of pain coming out and pressed her hand against the cut. Belial seemed to be surprised that she hadn't collapsed.

"You body seem to be quiet strong." He said and attacked her again. Adana gripped the blade and held it although it cut in her flesh.

"It's not my body." She said and kicked in his jaw and propelled him up. Before he tried to land back on the ground she jumped on a rock and then up to him and turned until she was over him and as he tried to attack her mid-air she placed her foot on his sword and crashed it on his chest.

Then she spun around and let herself fall down with him until they crashed in the ground and the ground under and around Belial's body scattered.

Blood came out of his mouth and back and he then swung his sword and cut her left thigh.

She ignored the pain and blood and went some steps back while Belial stood up on his feet.

"You're not bad in fighting. These few hours seemed to be quite effective." He said and wipe the blood from his mouth corners.

Adana only grinned.

"But these others won't be this strong against my demon underlings." He said as he pounced at her.

"I believe they will succeed against them! They won't give up easily!" She shouted and pounced at him, too.

While she dodged his sword with her injured leg and crashed her fist in his neck a little idea popped in her head.

How she could defeat him so he won't stood up again.


	18. The forbidden spell

**Chapter 18**

**-The forbidden spell-**

Slowly a grin spread on her lips as she crashed her fist in his stomach and let him flew over and he took some trees with him.

"This time I won't lose to you." She said. "I'll take revenge for everyone you have killed while torturing."

Belial laughed while he stepped out of the forest.

"That's interesting. I want to see that." He said. "If you fail I'll torture you to death. You can't imagine what a good feeling it is to hear the screams of pain, the blood dripping out of their wounds, the women shrieking, the children crying and the men yelling. The tears in the eyes while feeling pain and the expression on their faces while dying." He laughed again and put his hand on his face and put his head in his neck.

Adana made a disgusting face.

"You're a horrible man." She said. "But you'll pay for this."

Both glared at each other, Adana angrily and Belial with madly joy and then both pounced at each other.

Adana did not avoid his sword and got it right though the stomach but she ignored it and she let her fingers stiffen and pushed them through the area where his heart was and used his own hand as a sword while spitting out blood.

Belial was surprised over it and didn't moved. Adana raised her leg while the rest of her body was trembling and kicked him away. Then she grabbed the bone sword and pulled it out and tried still to stay. She pressed the sword on the ground and looked with a determined look to him while he took out another chest bone and turned it into a sword.

"You've got a strong fighting spirit and a much more stronger will of life. That's something I have to respect." He said. "But only that."

"And you're a quite good fighter." She answered and grinned back. She straighten up and tried not to let her body tremble because of the fatal wounds she got from him. Adana also was wondering why she could stay on her feet but she knew why.

She didn't wanted her brothers and friends to suffer from the pain of torturing. She was willing to do everything to stop Belial, even to let herself get killed while it.

When Belial will be defeated his demons won't be determined to defeat the others so she has to defeat him. But she also was wondering why she couldn't feel the other demons power.

"You seem to wonder that you cannot feel the demon powers of my underlings. I have made a sphere around this area so no one can disturb us." Belial said while he attacked her. Adana raised the sword in her hands and tried not to think that she actually hold Belial's bone in her hand and clenched her teeth.

"That's good." She said. Then no one will get injured while they fight. Then Belial grinned at her.

"Before you'll die... do you want to know how your mother died?" He asked. Suddenly her body stiffen.

"How she died? She died of childbirth!" She shouted. "So stop talking about my mother!"

"She was loved by everyone, right? And she was killed by your baby brother." Belial said. Adana winced and stared angrily at him.

"Don't blame Beel for our mother's death!" She shouted and attacked him. Belial gripped the sword and pulled her forward until his face was inches away from hers.

"She didn't died because of the birth had been too difficult. Years before, even before she knew she was pregnant with your first brother, we three have met. I have attacked you and she saved you and got injured by me. Only because of you have released your crying ability the Demon Lord arrived and I had to escape. But your mother suffered because of this injury until she died because of it while giving birth to Beelzebub IV."

Adana was too shocked for a moment and stared at him with big eyes.

"You... because of you my mother died?!" She shouted and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. Belial only laughed while he dodged the attack and the sword in Adana's hand scattered. Then his fist crashed in her stomach and she flew back until she crashed into the water and she felt tears dripping out of her eyes while she swim up and her head went over the surface. She felt how her injuries hurt because of the water and she went out of the water.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she remembered the gentle smile of her mother and then she raised her head and looked at him with hatred.

"You... son of a bitch!" She shouted. Adana went towards him and punched him hardly what he didn't expected and threw him back. Then she went over to her brothers and placed them by her legs while looking over to Belial who stood up.

"What are you trying to do? Running away?" He asked.

"Never." She replied and swiped both of her arms in a circular motion until the bottom of her hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle finger pointing upwards while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing it she was surrounded by the aura of Death wave.

"W... what?" Belial muttered. He suddenly stopped to move.

The sky over them got darker and even moon and stars disappeared and Belial looked up to the sky.

Seven circular seals appeared over him and Adana and his eyes got bigger. The upper seal was the largest one and the lower one was the smallest one. The seals were in the color of the rainbow and Belial suddenly got pale while he looked back to Adana.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted while the area got surrounded by Death wave.

"This is a forbidden demon magic. Usually nowhere stood about it but I have overheard someone talking about this and researched about this." She said while the seals begun to shine as they sucked in her demon powers.

"Forbidden demon magic...?!" Belial shouted.

"Yes, this is the secret royal power." Adana said. "And this spell... is the most forbidden of the Demon World."

She grinned as she remembered what the impact of this spell is.

"_Seven demon seals: Destroyer_"

Belial's eyes widen as the attack emerges from the seals and was about to crash on them and he couldn't move. Adana quickly pulled her own body over the bodies of her brothers to protect them from the spell with her own body. The attack was actually destroying everything underneath it and in a radius of 50 meters. While the attack hit her she felt like her body was ripping apart and Adana only hoped it won't hurt Beel and En.

The attack was huge, it destroyed everything underneath the largest seal and in a radius of 50 meters and a huge air blast is going out of it and it was like storm and pulled the trees out of the ground with the roots.

Adana only hoped that it helped against Belial and that her brothers would be save because of her protecting them with her own body and then everything turned dark but the pain still followed her for some time.

**I have thought about that attack for around ten chapters by now as it should be the final attack against Belial. So next time it's an normal chapter again.**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	19. The time after

**Chapter 19**

**-The time after-**

Somehow Adana managed to open her eyes once more and found herself in the room she and her friends shared during the Training Trip. She wondered what she was doing here - but moreover she wondered that she was alive. _Seven demon seals: Destroyer_ should have killed her, at least because of she covered her unconscious brothers with her own body, to save them from being killed by the attack. She wanted to know if the attack succeeded and she defeated Belial and her brothers were alive. While she slowly sat up she felt pain all over her body and gasped as she finally sat on the futon. Her whole body was covered in bandages and she sigh while looking outside. It was night, the moon shined brightly into the room. She wondered if it was still the night she had fight Belial and looked on the clock over the door which was shining in the dark. It was four am, so it was still the night she had fought against Belial. Adana also noticed the demon powers of several demons she knew. And one of them seemed to be her father. _So he rushed over, huch_? She thought while standing up and walking to the window. From there she looked over to the place where she and Belial had fought. Somehow the place pulled on her and she got the desire to go over there and check it, even when there was nothing to check. Slowly she opened the window and looked outside. Then she stepped on the windowsill and jumped down. Even through she was in pain she jumped out, landed safety on the ground and ran as quickly as she in her condition could towards the place she fought Belial. But when she saw a familiar figure standing there she stopped. There cowered Keigo, staring at the battlefield. When Adana approached him he looked around to her.

"Oh, you're awake?" He asked surprised and raised the eyebrows while she let herself fall down on the ground. She stroked over her shoulder and sighed.

"Yeah. My body seems not to like being in such a state for long." She replied, while touching the bandages. Then she looked over to him.

"There's no sign of Belial inside of you, right?" Keigo touched his forehead and nodded lightly.

"Not at all. Although I feel really bad because of my body was manipulated by him." He shivered while he thought back. "I was myself the last time when I was ten years old. For seven years I have been manipulated by him."

"I can imagine that it had been really bad for you." She said and made a painful expression.

"Does... it hurt?" Keigo asked and looked over to her. She forced a smile to not let him being worried about her. She hates it to let people being worried about her. That was still a trait of her arrogant self which had completely disappeared.

"It does but I don't care." She said. "Have I... defeated Belial?"

"When memory serves me right... then the sphere around the battlefield had scattered of the attack and then some of the demons came over and arrested Belial who is on the edge on death and took you and your brothers to the demon doctor." Keigo answered and peered in her face. She looked worried and she actually was. Adana was wondering how her brothers are going and sigh.

"How are my brothers? Are they all right?" She asked and looked over to him.

"They are. The Demon Lord seemed to be surprised that your brothers had used... how was the name of the state... _Berserk Mode_?" He said and looked on the surface of the water. Somehow the lake had survived the attack and got larger because of the spell had made a big hole in the ground. But somehow it looked better like this.

"Yes, Berserk Mode. But they only were like that because of I was hurt while shielding them." She replied and looked at the bandages on her body. She was happy that she wear a shirt and shorts so she wasn't sitting naked here.

"They seemed to have a quite hard fight over there." Keigo said. He meant of course the humans fighting against Belial's demons.

"How was your fight, Honey-chan?" Adana winced when he called her like this but she had to get used to it. After all Belial called her like that so Keigo got used to it.

"Belial was strong. It was creepy that he could change his bones to swords. But he was really stunned by the demon magic. He hadn't expected that I was this strong." She said and smiled when she remembered his shocked expression. Then she remembered that it was Belial's fault that Iris died while giving birth to Beel but she couldn't remember how that happened. Maybe it was because of the high royal fever she got when En was one year old.

"But... what will happen to Belial now?" Asked Keigo.

"He probably will be executed in the Demon World. Especially because of he had injured my mother once she had died of these injures while giving birth to my baby brother." Adana answered and sigh. She felt the tears dwell up and bite on her bottom lip. Keigo stared at her for a moment.

"But... while Belial was using my body I noticed something... you like Oga a lot, huch?" He asked and Adana forgot about her mother's death and winced. Then her face flushed and she looked around to him.

"W... what?! What are you talking about?! He's only a childhood friend!" She yelled and pressed her hands on her cheeks.

"Yes, yes. In mangas and animes childhood friends ends up as a couple on the end." Keigo said and Adana turned more red.

"You've read too many mangas and watched too many animes!" She shouted and pressed her hands on her cheeks to hide the red color.

"Don't deny it!" Keigo said and wanted to place his hand on her shoulder but he remembered that she was injured and put his hand on her head. "Even when I won't deny it... I bet he would end up with Hilda. After all everyone says that she's his bride." She said and she felt how she got again the feeling of hatred and sadness lingering in her heart.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." He said. Adana shrugged with her shoulders.

"I don't know. I never had such feelings so I don't know how to call them." She said and pressed her thighs to her chest and placed her arms around her legs and put her chin on her knees. Suddenly Keigo placed one arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"Don't be sad. If he don't want you then I'll take you, Honey-chan." He said and grinned mischievous at her. Adana only made a grimace.

"Don't get carried away." She said but she didn't shook off his arm. It wasn't even bothering her, it even comforted her somehow. Although she was in pain because of the injuries she felt good inside although a little bit sad.


	20. Epilogue

**Chapter 20**

**-Epilogue-**

She stayed for some time like that and then Keigo suddenly pulled her closer and when she looked over to him his face suddenly was closer to hers.

"H... hey! Don't come closer!" She shouted and pushed his face away.

"Ah, man. And I hoped to get a kiss from you." He said and grinned mischievous but Adana only made a grimace.

"Come on, only a little kiss."

"Why?" Adana asked. "What have you done that you deserve a kiss?"

"Hm... I've bear Belial for seven years." Keigo answered with a huge grin. He was grinning from one ear to another. Adana didn't think that it was a reason to give him a kiss.

As Keigo's face again got closer suddenly a hand grabbed his collar and the arm pulled him with force away.

"You bastard. Watch out what you're doing." Suddenly Oga's voice sounded from behind them and Adana looked around. There was Oga standing, with a bandaged head and right arm. He had a dark aura around him and looked really angrily at Keigo who let go of Adana when he saw Oga.

"Oh, already up, Oga?" He asked.

"I don't care if you just now got your body back because of Belial. But don't dare even to touch her." Oga replied. "If you will, your whole bones will be smashed."

Adana looked perplexed at Oga who stared angrily at Keigo, like he tried to melt him with his glare. Keigo jumped up on his feet and raised his arm as he turned around and went off.

Before he disappeared between the trees he looked around to Adana.

"Remember that, Honey-chan. I'll took you if no one else will." He grinned at her and then he was away.

Adana didn't replied and only raised one eyebrow while looking back. Then she looked up to Oga who didn't looked at her. He was without Beel, probably because of the demon baby was still unconscious. Adana slowly stood up and tried not to make abrupt moves to let the wounds open again and made a painful expression when she straighten up.

Then suddenly Oga pulled his arms around her and pressed her tight to his chest and even watched out that it won't hurt her.

Adana's face again turned red and she made a troubled expression this time, not knowing what Oga was doing.

"T... Tatsumi?" She muttered. She wasn't sure but she heard from him something like "I'm glad you're all right..." but she could have also imagine it.

"Tatsumi? Are you... all right?" Adana then asked. He first didn't answered and let go off her.

"Yeah. Even when Beel wasn't around I could use demon powers. That was a help." He said. He somehow didn't looked her in the face and his cheeks somehow were pink.

Then he looked over to her.

"But you're all right, too?"

"Yeah, although the injuries still hurt. But I'm glad I managed to defeat Belial." She said and grinned. Oga stared at her and seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"I thought you're dead when they brought you." Oga said and suddenly his voice got huskily. It was like there was not Oga standing in front of her and it was confusing her.

"You were so pale and all the blood..." He muttered, this time more to himself. Adana didn't answered and only stared at him in confusion. He was really acting like he wasn't Oga... or he only showed her an other side of himself, a side that he has suppressed like Adana had once suppressed her kind side.

"But I heard what Keigo said... what you... I mean..." It seemed like he couldn't say that what he wanted. Adana wasn't dumb, she exactly knew what he wanted to say and her face flushed. She didn't tried to look into his face as she felt how her heart begun to race.

"You mean... that I like you?" She muttered and looked on the ground while her face turned more red. She couldn't look into his face and she didn't wanted to see his expression.

"Well... I..." He said and suddenly he lean over like he tried to hug her and she looked up to him. At this moment he pressed her lips onto hers and Adana's body stiffen. Then Oga pulled away and his face was as red as hers.

"But don't tell anyone." He said and didn't looked into her eyes.

"Are you really Tatsumi?" She asked and raised her eyebrows. Oga poked her forehead with a faint smile.

"I am. Even when I'm a delinquent, I still have feelings." He replied and turned more red. "Although I'm not used to it..." Oga added silently and scratched his head.

Somehow for Adana he looked cute right now and she tried not to laugh at him and pressed her hands on her mouth.

"So you haven't feelings for Hilda?" She asked hopefully.

"Would have I then... kissed... you?" While he said the word _kissed_ his voice got lower and Adana laughed then. When he was doing something he never did before he really got shy and that somehow was cute.

"I don't know. I've heard enough from human boys so I shouldn't wonder." She answered and Oga furrowed the brows. Then he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't compare me to other, foolish guys like this Aiba guy." He said. Adana didn't answered and only stared at him as his hand slid down and grabbed her hand.

"I see." She answered. "I won't compare you anymore."

"So... you'll stay in the Human World?" He asked. "Your father said something like taking you three back."

"That's maybe because of En and Beel had been able to use the Berserk Mode... and they want to ask where I know the spell from." Adana answered. When she looked at him she saw that he didn't wanted them to return to the Demon World. "Don't worry. I'll talk with him and plead him to return here."

Oga made a grimace.

"Whatever. Look up." He said. Adana raised the eyebrows and looked up and Oga gave her a brief kiss again. "And now come on. They probably noticed us being away."

Adana giggled as he pulled her after him.

**Finally this story is finished, too. It is really long ago since I've started it so I thought I'll end it quickly. Hope you liked the story and please review!**

**And if you want then read my other FanFictions, too!**

**Besides, thanks for reading this story!**


End file.
